


The Way You Make Me Feel

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Thiam Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Theo is the unwilling new mascot for the cyclones, Liam's not happy about it at all because the boy won't stop flirting with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a terrible time with Lupus at the minute and I'm high on painkillers like, 90% of the time so I'm not sure this story is even any good or if it makes sense. Apologies.
> 
> Also, I'm not trying to bash Hayden in this. Her and Liam are snippy with one another but I hope it comes across as a relationship changing/ending and not me hating on her.

The sun blazes down from the cloudless sky, strong rays of heat pass through Liam's jersey and onto his skin. He doubles over pressing his knuckles against his thighs, panting heavily. He thinks Coach Finstock might actually be trying to kill them this time. Running lacrosse drills in this heat is torturous. Pulling at the front of his jersey, which is clinging to his skin with sweat, he drops to his knees on the grass next to Corey and Nolan, waving his hand around for a water bottle.

 

He takes a few sips before throwing the bottle back to Corey. A shadow looms over them, squinting, he looks up to see Gabe leaning against his lacrosse stick. “Have you heard the good news?”

 

“What good news?”

 

“Ms. Martin decided to make an example out of Raeken. Y’know as punishment for him and his friends blitzing the locker room? They’re making him take over mascot duties since Miller is still recovering from surgery.”

 

“That..that’s not _good_ news” Liam grumbles pulling at the blades of grass beneath his hands.

 

“Well, it’s news” Gabe shrugs. He doesn’t get it though, none of them do. He can’t be around Theo any more than he already has to be. The boy has spent the past year getting under Liam’s skin, flirting with him when no-one else is around, even though he knows Liam has a girlfriend.

 

The shrill noise of a whistle blowing followed by coach yelling at them to get their asses over to the benches, snaps him out of his thoughts. As they get closer, he notices Theo standing behind their coach. His chin is tilted up at the sky, looking more interested in feeling the warm sun on his face than anything happening in front of him.

 

Coach is droning on about the importance of teamwork when Theo finally lowers his head. Their eyes meet and suddenly everything else around him fades into the background, it feels like they’re alone on the field. Liam’s convinced himself that Theo practices witchcraft or something because it’s like he casts a spell on him, he can never tear his eyes away.

 

The smirk falls from Theo’s face when coach shoves a duffle bag into his arms. The sizable maroon hand of the cyclone costume poking out from where the bag’s not quite zipped all the way. Theo places the bag on the ground, pulling at the zip before removing the full costume. His face screws up in disgust.

 

“Meet our new Cy” coach exclaims, patting Theo on the back. Half-hearted applause echoes around them.

 

“Cy the cyclone?” Theo says slowly, like he can’t quite believe the thing even has a name.

 

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?”

 

“No. It’s uh..very imaginative.” Theo presses his lips together, raising both eyebrows.

 

Liam bites his lip in an effort to stop his growing smile. He really shouldn’t take pleasure from Theo’s obvious discomfort but it feels a little bit like karma.

 

* * *

 

Something changes over the next few days, Theo no longer tries to hide his flirting. Liam feels his eyes on him during every single practice - he was supposed to work with the cheerleaders but their coach decided he was too much of a distraction and sent him packing to the lacrosse field - now, he stands on the sidelines in that ridiculous cyclone costume with it’s big frowning expression, just staring at him. It’s a little unnerving.

 

Sometimes he makes fun of Liam, imitating his every step. He doesn’t stop even after Liam throws a lacrosse ball at him, hitting him right in the foam eyeball. If Liam isn’t on the field, he’ll rush over to him lifting him into the air, tackling him to the ground, dancing behind him or giving him a huge hug, the oversized hands of the mascot costume rubbing at his back. Liam hates the hugs most of all because the stupid lightning bolts attached to the costume, always catch him in the face.

 

Everyone, including Hayden, laughs at his antics because Theo’s in costume so it’s all just a big joke. Except, Liam takes it seriously. He enjoys it all a lot more than he should, he kind of wishes Theo would do it out of costume too.

 

Liam’s little crush on Theo is stupid and pointless. Theo is toying with him like he toys with everyone else. Plus, he's in a committed relationship with Hayden. Even if it is getting harder to remember that fact lately.

 

* * *

 

Liam is dashing through the hallways trying to get to English class before anyone else - it’s more of a challenge than it sounds since he has to come all the way from the sports building on the other side of campus. It’s the one class that doesn’t have designated seats for the year and every single day he seems to be stuck sitting next to Theo.

 

If Hayden were a better girlfriend, she’d keep a seat for him. If Liam were a better boyfriend, he’d just ask Theo to swap. Neither of them ever do though. It pretty much sums up the last few months of their relationship.

 

Liam’s not sure when everything changed but he knows it has. Hayden used to say when their fingers intertwined, she felt like she could take on the whole world as long as Liam was by her side. She barely holds his hand anymore. And Liam, he used to feel like wild fire ignited in his stomach every time he looked at her. Now it’s more like a solitary flame.

 

He steps into the room as the last bell rings, his eyes locking onto the last empty chair. Almost like he senses Liam’s presence, Theo looks up from the desk. His steely blue eyes pinning Liam to the spot. He takes a breath before moping towards the empty chair, Theo flashes him a smile. It’s apparently infectious because Liam finds himself giving a shy grin back.

 

“You look good in grey” his eyes run over Liam’s body before glancing back down at his book. The words shoot through Liam’s heart, leave it to Theo to catch him off guard. Liam can deal with the teasing insults but the compliments always throw him. The same thing happened a month ago when Liam had started growing his hair out. Theo had been the first one to say he liked it. Hayden had hummed and said she wasn’t sure if it suited him. Honestly, Liam was still a little pissed about that.

 

Liam pulls the binder from his bag placing it onto the desk before rummaging around for a pen. There has to be one in here somewhere, he swears he had one earlier. Theo slides a pencil across the desk, putting an end to the fight with his bag.

 

“Thanks” he says quietly reaching out to pick it up. Their hands brush ever so slightly sending a wave of excitement through Liam’s body.

 

Theo just smirks in response. “So, will you marry me?”

 

Now _this_ is something Liam expects Theo to say. He does it every day like it’s their own little thing. Except they weren’t even really friends, so they shouldn’t have a _thing_. It was actually the first words Theo ever spoke to Liam when he moved to Beacon Hills, a little over a year ago. Liam had been mortified back then, his mouth opening and closing not knowing where to look. He’d barked an outraged ‘no!’ and practically ran away from him.

 

After a while though he’d gotten used to Theo’s games. Everybody in the entire school knew Theo didn’t do exclusive and his flirtations meant nothing. That didn’t stop people from throwing themselves at him though. And, it didn’t stop the fluttering feeling Liam got every single time Theo paid attention to him. Even if he tried not to let it show.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you” he tells him, making sure his voice is dripping with sarcasm.

 

Theo waits until Mrs. Alting turns her back to write on the whiteboard before leaning in closer to Liam. “Will you go to prom with me?”

 

“Yes.” This was the game. Theo asks him a series of ridiculous questions which Liam always answers yes to and eventually he’ll ask a more serious one. Liam thinks it’s kind of an adorable way of getting to know him.

 

“Will you sit with me on the way to the game tonight?”

 

Sparks of electricity flow through Liam’s body. He hadn’t realised Theo’s banishment from the cheerleaders extended to bus rides for all of their games.

 

Trying not to sound too eager he says “I thought you’d be riding with the cheerleaders…”

 

“Some unfortunate things happened. A cheerleader or two may have been caught slipping a pack of condoms with a phone number written on, into a certain mascots duffle bag. _Maybe_ they told their coach I’d led them on and she _agreed._ No questions asked. I’m not even innocent until proven guilty. Can you believe that?” shaking his head in disbelief he adds. “Now I’m just a tornado without a path..or a bus to ride.”

 

“ _Are_ you guilty?” Liam laughs.

 

“Yes” he admits “but she didn’t know that for sure!” He places an elbow on the desk, resting his face in his palm. “ _You_ know I don’t mean anything by it though, so you’ll sit with me right?”

 

Liam wants to. His face - and somewhere a little lower - practically tingles at the thought of spending time with Theo outside of school. Liam _liked_ Theo and that meant he was trouble. So he knows what he has to say.

 

“I can’t sit with you. Hayden probably wouldn’t like it.”

 

Theo’s normal response would be to mimic him saying ‘ _Hayden wouldn’t like it’_ in a high pitched, whiny voice that sounded absolutely nothing like Liam but instead he shuffles his chair closer, the metal legs grinding noisily against the floor. Theo's knee is pressing against his thigh. Liam looks up trying to see if they've caught the attention of their teacher but she's still writing on the whiteboard. 

 

“Why do you stay with Hayden if she bosses you around? You don’t put up with it from anyone else” he asks softly, looking straight into Liam’s eyes.

 

“She _doesn’t_ boss me around. It’s a respect thing. Not that I’d expect _you_ to understand that. Anyway, if _we_ were together I’m sure you’d _“boss me around”_ just as much” he says quietly but firmly.  He ignores the way his own cheeks heat up at the mere idea of them being together.

 

“Not true” Theo presses his lips together, leaning even closer. “If I was with you, I wouldn’t ask for much. _You’d_ be doing all the asking, believe me.”

 

Time stops for a second. Theo’s words aren't exactly dirty but Liam knows what he’s implying. His words promise a dark night alone in the cab of his truck, Liam begging to be touched.

 

Liam’s lips part, his breathing falters and he feels his jeans tighten ever so slightly as the words wash over him, heading straight to his crotch.

 

He knows all about Theo’s reputation. He’s lost count of how many times he’s had to pull Mason and Corey away from Theo at parties before they could proposition him for a threesome. They drunkenly explained that Theo could talk anyone’s underwear off and they’d heard he had the moves to back it up. Liam is going to make damn sure they never experience it first hand.

 

Now he finally understands what they mean. He sits up a little straighter, his shoulders tensing. Theo smirks knowing exactly the kind of effect he’s having on him.

 

“How do you do that?” Liam asks breathlessly, bewildered.

 

“It’s a gift” he shrugs.

 

His offhand tone pisses Liam off. He regains his voice, “that’s what I’d worry about with you. During English you’d give me the “ _gift_ ” and by lunch you’ll have moved on to the next poor bastard..no thanks.”

 

Theo’s face falls. “No. I-”

 

Hayden sashays past their desk towards Mrs. Alting’s, placing a hand on Liam’s shoulder as she goes. Theo leans in towards Liam again like Hayden wasn’t just  _right there_. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t cheat on you, ever.”

 

If Liam didn’t know any better, he’d say Theo sounds like he actually cares what Liam thinks of him. He leans in towards Theo this time, noticing the faint pink blush across his cheeks. He’s never seen him embarrassed before, it’s mesmerising. Before he can say anything, he notices Hayden eyeing them quizzically from next to the teachers desk. Liam blushes facing the front again, his gaze flicking down to unopened textbook in front of him.

 

Liam had first been attracted to Hayden because she was feisty and confident, those are sexy qualities in his eyes. After a year and a half together though, Liam has come to understand she’s not as self-assured as she likes other people to believe. There’s nothing wrong with her insecurities, he just wishes people could be more honest and upfront about themselves. Himself included.

 

Mrs. Alting asks the class for some quiet explaining that Hayden has something she needs to inform them about.

 

“As some of you may know, Homecoming is only two weeks away but the recent damages to the school gym hall means we can no longer hold the dance there. If we don’t find a replacement venue soon, it’s going to be cancelled” students around the room gasp like it’s the worst thing they can imagine. Liam looks at Theo, he rolls his eyes, looking bored. “If anyone has any ideas, let me or someone else on student council know.”

 

When the bell rings signalling the end of class and the end of the school day, there’s a small stampede moving towards the door. Hayden walks over, pressing a chaste kiss to Liam’s cheek and mumbling something about having to run. Theo doesn’t move, so Liam turns to him.

 

“You still work at Bottlefish right?” he asks. “Don’t they have a pretty big event space? Reckon you could sweet talk the owner into letting us use it for Homecoming?”

 

“As much as I’d _love_ to help you earn points with your girlfriend by giving her the perfect slow dance, it’s booked that night.”

 

“It’s two weeks from now..do you always memorise the schedule this far in advance?” he asks bitingly.

 

“There’s a fortieth class reunion happening after the homecoming game. I _know_ because the owner asked me to work it and I said no because of the dance. I never forget turning down money.”

 

Theo worked a lot. While the rest of their class was hanging out, getting drunk at parties or in the woods, Theo was always missing from social gatherings. Liam’s a little surprised the dance is even important enough for him to take a night off. And, irrationally, he’s a little jealous. Who is he so keen to take?

 

They finally stand up putting their books and binders into their bags. “So uh..who are you taking to homecoming anyway?”

 

Theo frowns. “You, obviously” he says like Liam’s stupid for even asking. “Why are you glaring at me, Liam?”

 

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust” he growls and with that their conversation is over. Liam moves quickly towards the exit. He wishes Theo would be serious for once in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being ill means even more time to write, so enjoy the second chapter!

Liam takes a deep breath trying to shake the lustful fog that clouds his mind whenever he’s in the same vicinity as Theo. He has to stop obsessing over him. There’s less than a year left of school and then Liam will hopefully be going to Portland State and Theo..well he doesn’t even know what Theo’s plans are.

 

He’s strolling through the parking lot towards his car when he sees Theo climbing into his truck. Liam’s heart skips a beat as their eyes meet. Theo taps his watch before splaying his hand, wiggling five fingers at him. It’s his way of telling Liam to meet him here at five o’clock to ride to the game together. Liam is pretty sure he’s already said no to that suggestion but he nods anyway, letting him know he’ll be here.

 

Hayden’s car is nowhere to be seen. For the first year of their relationship she’d wait by his car after school just to kiss him goodbye. They met up every chance they got even if they only had a few short minutes together. Lately she waited for him less and less. They hardly ever fool around anymore because Liam’s mind is always elsewhere. Usually fantasising about Theo. He feels nauseous at the realisation, Hayden deserves better than this.

 

It’s a short drive to Liam’s house and he manages to make it there in one piece despite his mind still being on Theo. He signals to turn into his driveway, stopping by the curb when he sees Hayden’s car already in his space. He pulls out his phone as he walks to the front door, to see if she’d messaged him about coming over but there’s nothing.

 

Hayden is sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of her. His mom must’ve been busy baking again.

 

“Hey” she calls out to him, a half-smile on her face.

 

“Hi there” he replies, his voice equally void of emotion. “What are you up to?”

 

“Just thought I’d stop by to ask your parents for help with my Columbia application since _someone_ keeps forgetting to ask them” she laughs.

 

“Aren’t deadlines for early admission still a month and a half away?”

 

“Yes but I don’t like leaving things until the last minute. I’m more organised than that.” Liam knows it’s a dig at him. “Want to go up to your room?”

 

His jaw drops. She can’t seriously want to have sex with all this awkward tension lingering between them?

 

“No thanks. Feels weird with my parents in the house.”

 

“It’s never stopped you before” she raises a curious eyebrow at him. “It’s Theo isn’t it?”

 

His heart is pounding in his chest, he wants to flat out deny it but Hayden always knows when he’s lying.

 

Instead he tries to ease himself out of the question. “You think I’m cheating on you with _Theo_?”

 

“No. You’re too nice a guy to ever _actually_ cheat but you’ve been completely taken in by his act like every other brain dead idiot in school” she sighs closing her eyes, displeased with herself. “Sorry. You’re not stupid Liam, I didn’t mean that. I don’t know why we keep fighting like this.”

 

His mom chooses that moment to come into the kitchen, waving an application form. “I’ve made some notes on your spare copy. All you have to do is read over them and make changes as you see fit” she grins at Hayden.

 

“Thank you so much Mrs. Geyer. I really appreciate you taking the time to do this.” She hops down from the bar stool, taking the forms from his mother’s outstretched hand before walking towards the back door. She stops at the last second looking over her shoulder, like she’s just remembered Liam’s there too. “I’ll see you after your game.”

 

“Yep. See you later” he grumbles, breaking a cookie in half.

 

“What is going on with the two of you?” she tilts her head sympathetically.

 

Liam shrugs “I dunno. We keep arguing..everything’s weird.”

 

“No relationship is perfect Liam, what matters is your desire to solve any problems you might have. Just remember though, you are _not_ required to set yourself on fire to keep other people warm.” she says placing an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.

 

* * *

 

An hour later and he’s driving slowly across the school parking lot, trying to spot Theo’s beat up blue truck. When there’s no sign of it, he knows Theo must be running late. Unless he caught a ride with someone else. Liam doesn’t want to dwell on that thought for too long, he doesn’t like the way it makes his stomach drop.

 

When he steps aboard the team bus, his eyes immediately start scanning the seats for Theo but he’s not here. He does notice that Nolan and Corey are early for once though. He turns to depart the bus again, helping to load all of their equipment into the holding area might be a good way to take his mind of whether Theo will show or not.

 

After his fourth trek from the locker room to the bus, Coach makes him sit down to conserve his strength for the game. He picks an empty seat near the back. Mason appears at the front of the bus, holding a fancy digital camera. He’d somehow managed to wangle his way onto the yearbook committee as their photographer - in an attempt to spend more time with Corey - despite it being late into the year. Liam prays silently that Mason won’t sit in the space next to him. He loves his best friend but he really wants to reserve the seat for Theo and he does _not_ want to have to explain that to anyone. He wouldn’t even know where to begin.

 

Mason pushes his way towards Corey. He raises his hand at Liam in a wave, a huge smile on his face before asking Nolan to move. Liam returns the gesture, turning to face the window.

 

He hears the all too familiar sound of Theo’s truck, watching as the boy parks a few spaces over from the bus. He climbs out, resting his hands on top of the open door as his eyes run along the bus windows. Liam averts his gaze, he doesn’t want Theo to know he’s been waiting for him.

 

A second later the bus door rolls open, unleashing a swarm of butterflies in Liam’s stomach. He will _not_ look up.

 

“Ladies, Gentlemen” he hears Theo say. He’s standing in the doorway waving both of his hands like he’s some sort of king addressing his royal subjects. Liam can’t help but roll his eyes. He’s so full of it.

 

A couple of freshmen down the front giggle at him. Some people on the bus are definitely more interested in his presence than others. Liam’s heart is racing as they lock eyes, Theo’s eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles. He starts walking along the aisle, placing his hands on the backs of chairs as he goes.

 

Theo keeps on walking, his huge duffle bag knocks Liam’s shoulder as he passes by. Fine. If he wants to ignore Liam then two can play at that game.

 

Any hope of him trying to ignore Theo ends when Gwen squeals, “Theo, goddamnit. That tickles.” Liam turns around seeing Gwen with her arms crossed over her chest and an inviting smile on her face. It hurts to be reminded once again that Theo flirts with him, the same way he does with _everyone_ else in school. Liam means nothing to him and yet he still finds himself wanting to call Theo over.

 

Liam hears a thud as the boy drops his bag onto the very back row of seats, followed by footsteps moving along the aisle. Theo collapses in the space next to Liam. Liam turns his face to the window in an attempt to hide his smile. He takes a deep breathe enjoying the smell of Theo’s aftershave.

 

“Do you want to give me some more room here? I’m practically sitting in the aisle” he bumps against Liam’s side trying to push him over. “What’s wrong with you now?”

 

“Why are you such an asshole?” The words leave his mouth before he even has a chance to think about what he’s saying.

 

“Everyone has to excel at something right?” he smirks. “Now, do you want to tell me what’s _actually_ wrong?”

 

“Hayden and I are fighting. I think." He sighs. "And, my mom gave me some really vague advice about it all which has made me even more confused than I was to begin with.”

 

“That is so _weird.”_

 

“What is?”

 

“Parents who actually give a shit and try to help their children.”

 

Liam suddenly feels guilty for complaining about his problems. According to the school rumour mill, Theo has actual problems at home. His mom down in Arizona kicked him out last year, forcing him to come live with his dad - who had just been released from prison. Theo’s older sister, Tara, is the assistant manager at Bottlefish restaurant where Theo works. From what he hears, there’s no love lost between them. Theo’s basically been taking care of himself for a while now.

 

Theo relaxes, moving in closer. His elbow is bent on his knee as he rests his chin in his hand, his fingers partially covering his mouth. “Seriously though, is it something you want to talk about?”

 

“I think my mom is worried about me. She encouraged me to take up all these extracurriculars and to be more social but now it’s like she thinks senior year is too stressful on me or something. Plus, arguing with Hayden over nothing is frustrating” he shrugs.”

 

“I can tell,” he says. “Maybe you should concentrate on another kind of _extracurricular activity. O_ ne known to alleviate stress” winking, he changes positions. He slides his arm around Liam’s shoulder running his hand through the back of his hair.

 

Liam’s palms are sweaty and his breath catches in his throat. He loves Theo touching him like this. He’s worried about people seeing them though so he forces himself to dodge away from his hand. Theo eyes him questioningly.

 

“I don’t like people touching my hair” he shrugs. “I’m sensitive about it right now because it’s one of the _many_ things me and Hayden have fought about.”

 

“You had a fight about your _hair_?” Theo says slowly, his eyes sparkling. Liam knows he’s trying not to laugh. He glares at him, refusing to even dignify the question with a response.

 

Theo doesn’t move his eyes from Liam’s as he reaches out, blindly groping in Liam’s lap for one of his hands. Liam sucks in a sharp breath, this could get dangerous having Theo’s hand so close to _everything_ down there. He finally takes a hold of one, lifting it up to his own hair. “Go on, touch it. You can get your revenge.”

 

Liam’s fingers sink into his hair, enjoying the soft warmth. He needs to pull his hand away right now before he allows himself to get carried away. He moves too quickly though and accidentally tugs on the hair tangled between his fingers, it causes Theo to huff out a pleased little moan. It’s sound Liam wants him to make over and over. He lets out a shaky breath as his hand drops back into his lap.

 

They sit in relative silence after that. Only the sounds of his teammates laughter, the noisy whir of the air conditioner and a phone vibrating can be heard. Theo squirms in his seat trying to remove his phone from his jeans. He glances at the screen before silencing the call and slipping it back into his pocket.

 

“Are you one of those people who don’t answer their phone?” He asks.

 

“I don’t answer _her”_

 

Liam feels a pang of jealousy over Theo ignoring some girl. He can’t believe he’s reached this level of ridiculousness. He’s actually upset over someone else _arguing_ with Theo. He’s too far gone on this boy.

 

Theo gives him a sideways glance. “You have such a baby face. Do you even shave?” he traces his finger along the length of Liam’s jaw.

 

Liam smirks. “I’ll show you whether I need to shave or not.”

 

Grabbing a hold of Theo, one hand cradling the back of his neck and the other bracing his shoulder so he can’t flinch away. He scoots even closer to him, rubbing his chin across Theo’s exposed neck.

 

“Okay. Okay. I yield. You do need to shave after all” they both laugh. Liam doesn’t want to let him go just yet. Everything stops, their eyes are level, their faces have never been this close before. This time, Liam is certain Theo feels the sparks between them as well. It isn’t all in his head. Theo’s lips part, Liam can feel his hot breath hitting against his chin.

 

They can’t stay like this, it won’t be long before someone takes notice. Rumours in Beacon Hills have a habit of spreading like a leaf in the wind.

 

Theo must be thinking the same thing because he moves back a little. Liam instantly misses his warmth. Still holding his gaze, he whispers “If you and Hayden argue so much, why do you always run back to her?”

 

Mason and Corey have asked him this exact question so many times over the past few months that his rehearsed answer comes to him automatically. “I wasn’t looking at the long term. We’re perfect for each other, she keeps me grounded. But, here we are a year and a half later planning on going to different colleges and it’s taking its toll.” He wants to get the subject away from Hayden as quickly as possible. “Are you applying anywhere?”

 

“No” Theo says quietly with his head down.

 

“You can’t be serious? What are you gonna do, live in a box under the interstate?” Liam laughs, how can someone have absolutely no plans?

 

Theo raises his head, his eyes are completely blank. Theo always has a comeback, a joke of some sort, an insult, _something_ but apparently not this time. Without saying a word he swings his legs around to the aisle, standing up and heading towards the doors.

 

“Where are you going?” Liam calls after him. He hates how desperate he sounds for him to stay.

 

“Back to my box” he shouts back, jogging down the steps. Liam watches through the window as Theo runs over to the marching band’s bus. He knocks at the door, it folds inwards as someone slides it open. He recognises Tracey Stewart’s long dark hair as she reaches her hand out to him, pulling him up the steps. The door shutting behind them.

 

Coach finally boards the bus announcing that everyone needs to have their butt in a seat because they’re ready to leave.

 

Maybe Theo had planned to ride with the band all along but it doesn’t explain why he’d dumped his mascot costume in here. Liam couldn’t understand how he’d offended him..this is what they do - they argue, flirt and then argue some more.

 

* * *

 

Liam spends the entire drive with his forehead pressed against the window. He’s been trying to think of alternative places to hold the homecoming dance as a way to avoid spiralling about Theo’s odd behaviour. He’s a mass of confused feelings right now. Angry at Theo for storming off without an explanation, guilty that he’s really hurt him somehow and turned on as he remembers the feel of Theo’s hand in his hair.

 

As soon as they pull to a halt in the parking lot of Devenford Prep - the opposing high school - the door opens and Theo climbs up the steps, barely even glancing in Liam’s direction as he maneuvers through the aisle.

 

Liam peers nonchalantly over his shoulder as if he’s just curious about the view out the back window. Theo is sitting on the back seat stripped down to just his gym shorts, pulling the cyclone legs up over his knees.

 

He gulps, allowing his eyes to roam over Theo’s body. He’s gained a lot of muscle since the last time Liam had seen him shirtless. Every part of him is _very_ defined now. Liam’s tongue darts out licking it’s way along his bottom lip.

 

Gwen moves towards Theo, she has a bounce in her step that Liam thinks is supposed to be cute. She stops directly in front of the boy ruining Liam’s view. “Want me to zip you up?” she giggles.

 

“Yeah..sure” all of the playful teasing is gone from his voice. He steps into the body part of the cyclone, pushing his arms through the sleeves, slipping the hands on before turning his back to her. She puts her hands at the base of his spine, her fingertips lightly brushing against his skin as she pulls the zipper all the way up. Liam wonders if he shivers at the touch.

 

She bends over right in front of him, flashing her partially covered butt, wiggling slightly as she fumbles with the duffle bag. Normally Theo would have shot her a sly grin and made some sort of flirty comment but instead, he blushes, his eyes shooting straight over to Liam.

 

“Aw he’s blushing” Phoebe exclaims. “Gwen and Theo, sitting in a tree” the girls on the team all shriek with laughter.

 

Urgh. Liam turns to face the front again, leaning down to pick up his bag from beneath the seat. A big maroon and white shape fills his peripheral vision. The cyclone stands beside him holding out a gloved hand. Liam takes it, swinging his bag onto his other shoulder as he’s pulled up. They walk silently into the stadium.

 

The stadium is already deafening with noise, the bright lights illuminating the entire field. They have a nerve wracking thirty minute wait until game time. Devenford Prep had beaten them last year but this season Beacon Hills have won their first three games. If they can pull off a fourth win tonight, they’ll have a really good shot of making it to Nationals. Liam closes his eyes trying to focus on the plays they’ve practiced.

 

For the entire game Theo acts like he always does. He dances behind him on the sidelines, laughing as Liam swats him away. Several times Liam misses what’s happening in the game because he’s so preoccupied with their mascot.

 

It’s half-time. Usually, Theo disappears to the locker room for the entire 15 minutes, pouring cold water over his head to cool off and relax, but this time he returns to the field. Sitting down on the bench next to Liam, his mascot costume is folded down so only his head is out in the open. He slips a maroon arm around Liam’s waist, watching the end of the Devenford’s marching band.  

 

Theo might be angry with him but the cyclone always likes him.


	3. Chapter 3

After the game, exhilarated from their big win, Liam showers and changes in record time. He snatches Theo’s duffle bag from the ground wanting an excuse to get him alone. He needs to know if he’s still pissed at him.

 

He stands off to the side, watching as one by one his teammates pour out of the locker room. Gabe gives him a high five as he passes by, Nolan shakes his freshly wet hair at him like a dog, spraying him with water. Then Theo emerges, in only his gym shorts and sneakers, the giant costume draped over his arms.

 

“I’ve got your bag” he shouts over.

 

Theo’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise but he walks over. “Hold this” he says pushing the costume towards him, trading it for his bag. He fishes out a t-shirt from one of the side pockets. His biceps flex as he slips it over his head. Still unusually quiet, he takes the costume back shoving it haphazardly into the bag.

 

“You could come back to the lacrosse bus for the ride home” he suggests like they’re close friends who sit together all the time.  

 

He slings the strap of his duffle bag onto his shoulder. “That’s okay. I’ll stick with the marching band.”

 

Liam stands there unsure, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Theo looks past him at the lacrosse players and the band members milling around the parking lot. The doors for the buses obviously haven’t been opened yet.

 

“We need to talk” Liam blurts out.

 

“ _You_ need to talk you mean”

 

Liam fold his arms across his chest. “This is exactly what I want to talk about. What’s with your attitude?”

 

" _My_ attitude?” he says bitterly.

 

“You’re in costume and you’re nice to me. You..” he glances at the groups of people still passing by, lowering his voice. “You hit on me in it, all the time”

 

“Oh, you like that do you?” he sneers. “Sorry to disappoint but I’m fairly certain it’s not physically possible to get with a natural disaster.”

 

Liam holds out his hands gesturing towards Theo, he’s proving his point for him. “Then, you get out of the suit and you’re a total dick again, like right now. I don’t want to do this with you anymore. If you feel this strongly about me then just stay away from me” he pauses before adding “and keep your hands off me.”

 

Liam stomps towards the team bus, his head is spinning. He’s not quite sure where the outburst of anger came from. It’s just so frustrating for Theo to act like Liam’s his favourite person on the field, but the minute _he_ tries to show Theo that he feels the same way, he lashes out at him. He isn’t going to play this game anymore.

 

He tries to make it all the way to the bus without sneaking a glance back at him because if he looks it’ll show Theo he cares but..Liam’s weak. He makes it all of seven steps before looking over his shoulder. Theo is still standing where he’d left him, staring down at his shoes, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown.

 

The first thing he notices as he trudges up the bus steps, is Mason sitting in his seat from earlier. He slumps down next to him, pressing his forehead against the seat in front.

 

“Where’s Theo?” his friend asks gently. _Of course_ Mason knows. He has this really annoying habit of knowing all of Liam’s thoughts and feelings before he knows about them himself.

 

“On the band bus, I guess. Why?” he grumbles.

 

“I thought maybe he’d be sitting with you again. I actually wanted to get a few candids of you both for the yearbook while the lights are still on. The co-captain of the lacrosse team with the mascot, it’d be cute.” he nudges Liam’s shoulder. He can’t help but think Mason’s words have a double meaning. “Plus, it helps that Theo is a walking, talking photo op” Mason adds, laughing.

 

“He was supposed to ride with us but he’s on the band bus again instead” Liam pouts.

 

Mason gives him a skeptical look. “But he was all over you during the game?”

 

“That’s because he loves me with his costume on and hates me the minute it comes off”

 

“I don’t think it’s possible for him to hate you, at any time” Mason says.

 

The bus engine roars to life and the overhead lights shut off. Liam shrugs into the darkness, he’s done talking about Theo. “I don’t even care anymore, Mas.”

 

He glances out of the window watching as the distance grows between their bus and the other buses. He wonders if Theo is looking out his window too. Turning back to Mason he says “So, how are things with Corey?”

 

He realises too late that he’s moved from complaining about Theo to asking about Mason’s relationship, it feels too much like admitting to the depth of his own feelings for Theo outloud. He really hopes his friend doesn’t read between the lines.

 

If Mason does pick up on it he keeps it to himself, as always. “Things are _good. Really good_ actually” he nods vigorously. Liam holds his hand in front of his face motioning for Mason to stop talking. He doesn’t need to hear _those_ kind of details.

 

“Have you thought about what you guys will do after graduation?”

 

“We’ve both applied to mostly the same schools, a lot of them in state. So if everything goes to plan we should be moving in together next year.” he smiles affectionately. Liam stares at him fondly, he’s pleased that his best friend is happy. Corey’s been good for him.

 

“What about you and Hayden? Have you decided if you guys are going to try the long distance thing?”

 

Oh right. Hayden. Liam still needs to figure out if he wants to make up or break up. The thought makes him feel ill. “I-I’m not sure yet.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re staying over at my place tonight then. We can figure it out together. Or we can help you forget..whatever you want to do.”

 

“Yeah” it’s been a while since he last slept over at Mason’s. He lived in a cottage style house - that Liam always thought looked like something out of a fairytale -  behind the huge B&B his parents owned.

 

Mason leans forward, lowering his voice. “I should warn you though, there’ll be a surprise waiting for you when you come over.”

 

“What is it? I’m not going to get roped into redecorating again am I?”

 

“Do you _honestly_ think my mom would let you near a paint roller again after last time?” he says shaking his head. Looking around the bus briefly to make sure no-one is listening in, he says “It’s Theo.”

 

“What do you mean, it’s Theo?”

 

“Well..y’know how he’s been living with his dad in that rented house on the same street as my grandad?” he says.

 

No, Liam didn’t know that. He’d never really given any thought to where Theo lived, he always just appeared.

 

“They don’t get along - Theo and his dad - they had a huge fight and so he left. It was the last straw for him apparently” he says. “He stayed with my grandad at first, they know each other because Theo mows his lawn and shovels the snow from his driveway.”

 

“Okay.. so how did he end up at yours?”

 

“I’m getting to that part. Unluckily for Theo, my grandad has recently decided to rejoin the fully functioning members of society and has gotten himself a girlfriend. He basically told Theo that he’s cramping his style and asked my parents to put a roof over his head. It just so happens that my mom is looking for someone to help around the B&B and along comes Theo.”

 

“So, he’s serving breakfast at your B&B now?” Liam asks incredulously.

 

“Yeah. He works there in the mornings before school and pretty much any time he isn’t at Bottlefish. He’s much better at it than I was. He spends time actually talking to all of the guests and everything.”

 

Liam looks at him in disbelief. This doesn’t sound like the Theo he knows.

 

“No, seriously, he’s very charming when it comes to the elderly and people he doesn’t know. You’d be surprised.”

 

“So, he’s _living_ at your B &B” Liam says slowly, the full gravity of what Mason is saying only just sinking in.

 

“Um. No. There isn’t actually an empty room right now. It’s been booked solid since Labour day. One of the rooms opens up on Monday though, so he’ll move in then and stay until the next busy season.” Mason pauses. “Right now.. he’s staying at our house.”

 

Liam gapes at him. “In your house? The house where you live?”

 

“Yeah” he says so calmly that Liam wonders if maybe he’s over-reacting to the situation.

 

“Isn’t it weird?”

 

“Not really. He kinda just comes in, grumbles something and walks away. It’s kinda like living with my grandad again.” he laughs. “It’s not like I have to entertain him or anything, he’s not even there much.”

 

“Doesn’t Corey mind?” Corey did not strike Liam as the jealous type but _Theo_ living with your boyfriend? That’s a whole different thing.

 

He shakes his head. “I spoke to Corey before my parents even offered him a place. Theo actually called him up to talk about it too. He thinks we’re both ridiculous for even checking with him.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before now?” He complains.

 

“Because ever since Theo became the teams mascot, you’ve been acting really strange about him. Stranger than usual, I mean.”

 

Before he can protest and ask ‘strange, how?’, Mason goes on. “I didn’t want this to be a big deal. It’s _not_ a big deal. He’ll just be there when you come over. Now that you know _why_ he’s there, I’m hoping you’ll make him feel welcome. It’s not like he has anywhere else to go.”

 

Mason’s never been one to threaten or tell people off but he’s definitely giving Liam a warning look right about now. His stomach twists as he realises Mason’s warning to not to kick Theo while he’s down, has come too late.

 

He rubs his hands over his face, inhaling deeply. “Theo got mad at me and went to the band’s bus because I basically told him he has no plans after high school and is going to be living in a box” he winces as he says the words out loud for the second time.

 

“Liam!” Yep, this was definitely going to be a telling off. “Why would you say that?”

 

“I didn’t know he was _actually_ homeless. It seemed like a witty..It was just..I-” Liam is trying to remember what Theo was even doing to warrant an insult. All that comes to mind is his fingers in Liam’s hair, his whispers in his ear and the chills down Liam’s arms.

 

“I know he makes fun of you and bugs you but he _is_ a real person underneath it all, Li” Mason says softly.

 

“I know that” he says trying not to snap at Mason. He’s the last person who deserves it, he’s more angry with himself than anyone else.

 

As soon as they arrive back at school, he’s going to have to do something he’s never done before: tell Theo he’s sorry.

 

* * *

 

The senior band bus somehow beats them back to Beacon Hills. Liam can see Theo opening the passenger door of his truck, throwing the black bag inside. He’s afraid if he doesn’t move quickly then he won’t get the chance to apologise. He wouldn't be able to do it later at Mason’s house, not with him and Corey standing there and not in the way he wants to.

 

He jumps out of his seat the second the bus stops, dragging his bag behind him. He races down the steps and keeps running until he’s next to Theo’s truck, just as he’s backing out of the space. When he sees Liam standing there, he gives him that cold blank look again but he still rolls the window down.

 

“You got a minute?” he asks biting at the chapped skin on his lips.

 

Theo’s eyes linger on his lips. He’s probably trying to decide whether Liam deserves a whole minute of his time. Finally he moves the car forward again, turning the engine off.

 

He raises his eyebrows at Liam. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

 

“I didn’t know you’d moved out until Mason told me, just now, on the bus” he babbles. “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.”

 

“You know, this isn’t what an apology usually sounds like. It's missing a vital word. And, you _were_ trying to make fun of me. Maybe not about my living situation but definitely about me not being good enough to get into college.”

 

“I-I never said that”

 

“No but you asked ‘ _are_ you applying anywhere?’ If you thought I was smart enough, you’d just have asked where I was going.”

 

“The-o” a high-pitched voice sing songs his name. A majorette dressed in skimpy sequins pushes past Liam, leaning through Theo’s window to hug him. “I didn’t drop my baton even once during half time. So you can’t make fun of me anymore.”

 

“Oh I can always make fun of _you”_ he assures her. She steps onto her tiptoes, pushing even more of herself through the window. Liam scoffs, turning away from them.

 

He unlocks the trunk of his car, throwing his kit bag in a little more viciously than he had intended. He growls, slamming the trunk shut, he doesn’t want to think about Theo coming onto his little _girlfriend_.

 

“Liam” Hayden says from behind him.

 

He whirls around his expression stuck somewhere between guilt from having been thinking about Theo and satisfaction over Theo being able to see him with Hayden in his rear view mirror. Maybe _Theo_ could find out what jealousy felt like for once in his life.

 

“Hey! Do you want to follow me back to mine first so I can dump my car or should I just meet you at the beach?”

 

She stuns him by saying “I don’t think we should go. Not together anyway.”

 

“Oh.” he feels sweat breaking out across his hairline. He should’ve known cuddling up to Theo for the entire game wasn’t a good idea. “It’s..It doesn’t mean anything, you know that. It’s all one big laugh to him” he says quietly.

 

“Maybe so, but you do realise _you’re_ in love with him right?” she asks with a sad smile on her face.

 

“What? No. I-I’m not..since when?” he barely manages to stutter out the words.

 

“Well _I’ve_ known it since I first saw you two together. I’m not really sure when _you_ knew.”

 

Liam’s astonished. It makes no sense. Why would she have stayed with him all this time if she’d known that? “I don’t understand.”

 

“I wanted to give you some time to figure everything out and come to terms with it. You seem ready now.” She places her hand on his arm, squeezing it gently “I don’t think I should be your girlfriend anymore Liam.”

 

Liam feels tears prick at his eyes, he blinks hard trying to get rid of them. Suddenly aware of all the moving bodies around them. Theo’s truck is still in the same spot, he wonders if he’s heard any of their conversation.

 

She reaches out to him, pulling him in for one last hug. “I really do want you to be happy” she whispers into his ear. She pulls back and Liam can see that her eyes are welling up too, she has a friendly smile on her face though, so he knows she’s not mad.

 

* * *

 

Across the parking lot he can see Corey waiting by one of the buses, he instinctively starts moving towards him, knowing Mason can’t be far.

 

He’s silently crying now, the tears blinding him, a culmination of all the guilt, stress and feelings from the past couple of months. He doesn’t notice Corey has come over to him, until he’s standing right in front of him.

 

“Liam,” he says. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing” he says sharply.

 

“Um..come over here” he takes Liam’s arm guiding him towards the rear of the band bus, sliding himself onto the back bumper before pulling Liam down next to him. “Mason will be out in a second, okay.”

 

A figure blocks the overhead lights causing a shadow to fall onto them. They both look up seeing Theo standing in front of them, maroon gloved hands on his padded hips. The cyclone costume glows in the bright lights like it’s some sort of radioactive mutant creature.

 

“Why are you in costume again?” Corey asks, puzzled.

 

Theo reaches out knocking Corey to one side, settling down next to Liam. He puts his arm around his waist, the exact same spot Corey’s had been moments ago. With his other hand he gently turns Liam’s chin so he _has_ to look at him. His gloved thumbs wipe at the drying tears on his cheeks.

 

“I’m getting you all wet” Liam laughs half heartedly. Theo looks down at the damp splotches on his gloves before wiping them on Liam’s knee.

 

Out in the field of instrument cases in front of the band bus, he can see Corey and Mason talking. He must be filling him in on Liam being upset. Mason jogs towards him, hurdling over two cases as he comes.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks crouching in front of him.

 

“Hayden broke up with me” he says shakily, Theo squeezes his shoulder.

 

“What the fuck...when? Why? Are you alright?”

 

“That’s not helping right now Mas” Corey chimes in.

 

“Yeah..you’re right. Sorry Li. What do you need us to do?”

 

He sighs. What does he need? He’s distracted as Theo stands up, reaching out for Liam’s hand. He allows himself to be pulled to his feet, Theo envelopes him in a warm hug. Rather than fighting, Liam lets himself be hugged.

 

There’s too much noise from the crowds of people around the school, the clattering sounds of instruments being packed up. Liam can’t think straight, he squeezes his eyes shut briefly. Theo’s hands cover his ears. Taking the hint he shuts his eyes again, inhaling deeply and melting into the softness of the costume. He can still hear voices but they’re muffled now by Theo’s soothing hug.

 

For those few seconds he tries to live in the moment, letting all of his fears and worries wash away. Through his closed eyelids he senses a bright flash. Blinking he pulls away from Theo, seeing Mason snapping a photo of them with his fancy camera.

 

“I’m so sorry” he says. “It’s just you two hugging, with Theo in his mascot outfit and you in your lacrosse strip, it’s kind of a symbolic photo for our school..”

 

Liam could’ve sworn Mason gives Theo a knowing looking, like they’re hiding something from him. But, he must be mistaken, the lights here are pretty bright and it’s making strange shadows on all of their faces.

 

“Are you okay to drive?” Mason asks him.

 

“Yeah, i’m good. I’ll put my shit away and meet you back at yours.” He turns to Theo, “did you put your costume back on so you could hug me, even though you’re still annoyed with me? That’s kinda twisted... I appreciate it though.”

 

Theo just shrugs.

 

“Well, go take it off. I know you’re hot.”

 

He nods, curling his arm to show off his cyclone biceps, almost poking him in the eye with a stupid lightning bolt. Liam really does hate those things.

 

He actually manages a laugh. “Yeah, sure, _that_ kind of hot. You’re one attractive disaster. Now, go change.”

 

He swaggers towards his truck, jumping up onto the bed of it, reaching behind his head to unzip the costume.

 

The crowd starts to disperse as car after car drives away. Soon, only he and Theo remain. Theo’s out of costume now, not looking at Liam again. Despite seemingly being unable to get over his anger, he still sits waiting behind the wheel of his truck.

 

Liam jumps into his own car, following Theo all the way to Mason’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and/or criticisms are welcome as always :)


	4. Chapter 4

It’s impossible to stay sad when he’s hanging out with Mason and Corey. And of course Theo. Just like Mason said, he didn’t draw much attention to himself or make a lot of noise in the house. It’s almost as if he’s trying to blend into the background so Mason’s mom won’t ask him to leave. He keeps a single backpack tucked under a side table, Liam guesses it’s where he keeps all of his things since he pulls out some clothes before disappearing to take a shower. It makes Liam sad that his belongings fit into one bag.

 

Mason’s mom makes them some frozen pizzas for dinner. Liam is stuffing his second slice into his mouth when Theo walks back into the room. He’s wearing a grey scoop neck t-shirt and black tapered sweatpants hung low on his waist. Liam struggles to swallow his mouthful of food, his mouth suddenly very dry.

 

Theo looks like a different person with his wet hair all tousled and darker than usual. The defiant lift of his chin is the same as always though. Noticing the folded shorts and t-shirt beside Liam’s feet, he motions with his head towards the bathroom door. “Bathroom’s free” he says, like Liam isn’t already aware of that fact.

 

He jumps up grabbing his bundle of clothes, his arm brushes against Theo as he passes by. “You better not have used all of the hot water.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you” he says quietly.

 

Liam locks himself in the bathroom, setting his clothes on the counter. He can still feel the goosebumps up and down his arms caused by Theo’s breath on his neck. He strips off, stepping into the shower, desperately trying not to think about the fact Theo had been in here, naked, just moments ago.

 

When he exits the bathroom, he finds the living room empty. Mason’s mom’s door is closed over like she’s gone to sleep. Faint sounds of laughter can be heard from the other side of the house. He pads along the hallway until he reaches Mason’s room. Theo is laying on his stomach across Mason’s bed, looking down over Mason and Corey’s shoulders from where they’re sitting o the floor propped up against the side of the bed.

 

Liam stops in the doorway. Theo looks up, glancing at him before patting the space next to him on the bed. If they’d found themselves all together like this on any other night, Liam would’ve strutted across the room, rolling Mason’s desk chair over but tonight felt different. He still isn’t sure exactly where he stands with Theo but they have definitely moved into new territory.

 

He crawls onto the bed next to him, trying to decide whether he should lay down beside him or sit upright. He chooses to lay down. They’re so close that their arms and legs are touching. If he’s so angry with Liam that the closeness offends him then, he can be the one to move away.

 

He glances down at the laptop balanced on Mason’s lap, trying to see what they’re looking at. “Oh my god, is that _Greenberg?_ ” he exclaims keeping his eyes focused on the yearbook photos filling up the screen.

 

“Doesn’t he look great?” Mason asks, grinning up at him over his shoulder. He does a quick double take when he notices how closely him and Theo are laying. He doesn’t say a word though, just turns back to stare the laptop.

 

“He looks like a 1940s movie star” Corey agrees. “Especially with his hair coiffed like that. How do you managed to make people look so good?” he pauses to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “If you really want to expand on your photography work, you should make a website and post the ‘before’ picture, alongside this one. No-one would believe the difference otherwise.”

 

They all laugh. “There’s a two-part secret to good photographs.” He holds up one finger “lighting.” Holding up a second finger, “and lots of frames. Let me pull up the rest of his shots and you’ll see why.” He opens another folder and expands a photo of Greenberg looking like he’s mid-sneeze.

 

“Ah, there’s the Greenberg we all know and love” Liam says. Theo laughs next to him, shaking the bed. For someone with such a great and snarky sense of humour, he doesn't actually laugh a lot. The sound sends a warmth through Liam’s body.

 

Mason clicks through a few more photos when Hayden’s face fills the screen. He expects Theo to smooth his finger tips along his back or grab his hand as a means of comfort but he doesn’t move a muscle.

 

Mason panics his hand loudly hitting at the keyboard as he changes pictures.

 

“Now _that_ is a handsome guy” Theo says pointing towards the photo of him dressed in full cyclone costume, looking very studious sitting at a desk, reading a copy of Crime  & Punishment. It’s hilarious and perfect.

 

He panics suddenly remembering he hasn’t even started his English paper on Dostoyevsky, which is due on Monday. There’s nothing he can do about it now though, he’ll have to find time for it tomorrow.

 

They flick through a few more, seeing one of him, Mason and Corey. Liam is shoving Theo - dressed as Cy - away from where he’s photobombing them.

 

“That’s classic” Corey says laughing.

 

“You were in the way, as usual” he says quietly, poking Theo in the ribs his face turning towards him.

 

Theo faces him, his greyish blue eyes more serious than Liam’s used to seeing them. He’s expecting him to say something but he just turns away again without touching him or flirting back at all. Like Liam’s some little freshman he finds more annoying than sexy. Liam takes the hint.

 

“Right, that’s enough” Mason says, closing the lid of his laptop. “Even _I_ get bored of photography now and again.”

 

He stands up leading them through the narrow hallway, towards the living room. Corey rummages through the kitchen insisting he’s hungry again, Mason leaves to help him find the good junk food. Theo plops himself down onto the end of the sofa, Liam’s first instinct is to join him but he couldn’t give him the satisfaction of chasing him around. Instead, he chooses to sit in one of the arm chairs. Corey leaps over the back of the sofa clutching a bag of chips, spreading his five-foot-seven frame along the cushions, his feet resting against Theo’s thigh. Mason drops down into the other arm chair, clicking the remote to turn on the TV.

 

After a half hour, Liam works up the courage to steal a glance at Theo. He’s fast asleep, his elbow is draped across the armrest cradling his chin, his dark eyelashes casting a shadow onto his cheeks.  

 

“Hey!” Corey says gently kicking at his thigh, he grunts without opening his eyes, twisting himself around to rest his head on Corey’s legs. Liam tries to bury the ball of resentment burning in his stomach. He _knows_ it’s completely irrational to be jealous about this.

 

“So, tell us more about this break up with Hayden” Corey pipes up, sensing Liam’s eyes on them.

 

“No” he whispers hoarsely and a little desperately, pointing down at Theo’s sleeping form.

 

“He’s asleep” the boy shrugs, his voice still at its normal volume.

 

“If he is, you’re going to wake him up” he says still whispering.

 

“Nothing wakes him up. He sleeps like a log, doesn’t he Mas?”

 

Mason’s eyes are open wide, he looks embarrassed.  “ _Oh my god._  While Theo was asleep in the same room? Seriously? Have you two no shame?”

 

“It was only one hand job” Corey admits smiling, like it’s no big deal.

 

“I still don’t want to talk about this shit in front of him. What if he jumps up like ‘Ha-ha you all thought I was asleep but I heard everything.’ It’s not happening”

 

Mason shakes his head. “He works long hours at the Bottlefish, plus having to do all the mascot stuff as well now _and_ working at the B &B. It takes a lot out of him, it’s harder than you’d think. He’s exhausted when he comes back here.”

 

“ _I know_ ” he says haughtily, not enjoying the way Mason seems to think he knows Theo better than Liam does. _He’s_ the one who’s next to him at all their games and in class.

 

“Anyway,” Mason continues ignoring Liam’s sulking. “I don’t think he’d tell anyone your personal business.”

 

“I think he would” he says flatly.

 

“What exactly is your problem with him?” Corey says sounding a little miffed. “Theo and I are pretty good friends. He’s dead serious about cleaning up his act. He’s always been very black and white. All or nothing. If he sets his mind to something then he doesn’t ever look back. So, if he’s saying no to partying, alcohol and weed then I can guarantee he hasn’t fallen off the wagon. Have you seen anything to say otherwise?”

 

The fact he finishes his defence of the boy with a question, makes Liam think he’s not as sure about Theo’s changed ways as he claims to be.

 

“I haven’t” he admits. “ _But_ it was only three weeks ago he passed out at school and I just..”

 

“You just what?” Corey pushes, his hands curling protectively around Theo’s shoulders. Theo still hasn’t stirred. He looks over at Mason, who sits up straighter in the chair waiting for his response.

 

Liam realises they’re not really talking about Theo’s reformed character. Without actually coming out and saying it, they want to know why he hasn’t gone after Theo now that Hayden is out of the picture.

 

“Theo’s never been serious with anyone” he says. “But he’s been with _a lot_ of them. I’m always hearing stories from people, about him hooking up with people I’ve never even seen him interact with. It’s like he has this whole secret life.”

 

“Why are people even talking about that?” Corey frowns. “They’re assholes.”

 

“But what if the stories are true?” he says biting his lip.

 

“So what? He’s not in a steady relationship with anyone. He’s not cheating. It doesn’t detract from his moral character.” Liam watches as Mason reaches out, touching Corey on the arm. They’re not just talking about Theo here, Corey feels like Liam is judging him for his past. _Shit_. This is not what he wanted to happen.

 

“The past is the past. I don’t see why it matters.” Mason rubs at his temples like they’re giving him a headache.

 

He takes a deep breathe. “Because if Theo’s slept around before, he could do it again.”

 

“People change Liam” Corey says solemnly. “ _I’ve_ changed.”

 

Theo finally stirs, rolling onto his side. Now that he might be awake-ish, Liam is even more concerned at what his friend says next. “Why not experiment now that you’re single..I’m sure Theo would be more than happy for you to use him.”

 

The horrified expression on Liam’s face must stop Corey from saying anything more. Even Mason shakes his head at him. If Theo has heard any of this, Liam will die from embarrassment.

 

Liam feels vulnerable. Hayden had broken up with him and now Theo seemed to be rejecting him. Desperate to keep his friends from saying anything else he grabs the notepad from the side table, writing them a note.

 

_‘Theo would not be ‘happy for me to use him’ wtf?’_

 

He tears the sheet of paper from the notepad, as silently as possible, leaning over to hand it to Corey and Mason. A second later Corey snaps his fingers telling Liam he wants the pen. Liam winces at the noise but stands up to hand it over.

 

Corey scribbles away below Liam’s written sentence. He’s worried the writing is going to rouse Theo. Finally he hands the paper to Mason, who reads it before handing it over to Liam.

 

_‘Don’t even try to tell me you wouldn’t go there with him, you big liar’_

 

Underneath the sentence, he’s drawn a picture of a dog laying on his back with its tongue sticking out, an arrow pointing to it labled ‘you’. Liam chuckles as quietly as he can, looking up to see Corey wagging his eyebrows at him.

 

He gestures for the pen again. _‘I’d rather be pecked to death by a flock of hummingbirds’_ he replies jokingly, knowing his friends are aware he’s so full of shit.

 

“I need to pee” Corey announces. “Liam, come over here” he says it with such authority that Liam complies. He rolls himself out from under Theo holding his head up, allowing Liam to take his place. Once Liam is seated he places Theo’s head into his lap.

 

He isn’t expecting what happens next - Mason and Corey both bolt towards the door as fast as they can, leaving him very much alone with Theo. He places his hand into Theo’s hair, stroking it lightly.

 

When he wakes up, he’s lying stretched out on the couch, an actual pillow beneath his head, covered with Mason’s mom’s psychedelic quilt. The TV is off and the room is dark. His arm is hanging off the couch, touching something warm - when he peers down, Theo is asleep on the floor right next to the couch, inside a sleeping bag. One of his hands is lifted upwards beside the couch cushion. Liam tries to keep his nervous energy at bay, they must’ve been holding hands in their sleep.

 

He lets himself enjoy the tingles flowing through his body for once. Sighing happily, he shuts his eyes again trying to fall back asleep.

 

* * *

 

When he next wakes, there’s a pinkish hue to the room, it must be really early. He blinks a couple of times, letting his tired eyes adjust. A tinny alarm sounds quietly from somewhere in front of him.

 

“It’s mine” Theo whispers reaching out for his phone. “Go back to sleep.”

 

He’s bone tired and aching from the lacrosse game yesterday so he gratefully put his head back down onto the pillow, hugging the quilt around him tightly. He hears a rustling sound then a heavy weight falling on top of him, as Theo places his open sleeping bag over the quilt.

 

“Thanks” he mumbles, snuggling lower into the warm covers. He feels lips lightly brushing over his forehead before listening as footsteps head towards the front door.

 

* * *

 

“Breakfast!” Mason’s mom sings loudly. “If you don’t get it while Theo’s cooking it, then you won’t get it at all.” She knocks on Mason’s bedroom door before walking along the hallway, giving Liam a quick wave then heading out the door.

 

He sits up straight, squinting at the bright morning sunlight. A horrible realisation takes over his sleepy mind, he doesn’t know where his back and forth note with Corey has disappeared to. He jumps up, throwing the sleeping back onto the floor, shaking out the quilt. Then his pillow, then Theo’s pillow. No note. He looks under the furniture, in between the couch cushions, on the table tops. Still no sign of it.

 

“Morning.” Mason says brightly, coming around the corner. Corey stumbles after him, knocking into a wall. He is not a morning person.

 

“Do either of you know what happened to that note from last night?” He asks trying his best not to sound hysterical.

 

“No” Mason says bending down to look under the arm chair he’d been sitting in. “Maybe it got thrown away?”

 

Liam was so sure he’d had it last. He bites at his thumb nail, maybe he's just overreacting to the situation again.

 

* * *

 

Over in the B&B, they sit down to a full breakfast with Mason’s mom and the other guests. Theo keeps coming and going, to check on food in the kitchen or to pass around jugs of fresh juice. He seems to be using his best behaviour persona. He’s polite and conversational to the elderly women at the next table, offering them ideas for tourist attractions and the best roads to get there. He seems really mature all of a sudden.

 

After they’ve eaten, they pick up their plates and head towards the kitchen. They don't want to give Theo any more work than he already has. He looks up when they enter the kitchen. “Sorry about falling asleep on you all last night.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Corey asks playfully, winking at Liam. Oh god.

 

Without missing a beat Theo says “that ridiculous show about wedding dresses. That one girl’s mom saying she looked like a harlot in a strapless little number.” He says rolling his eyes.

 

If he’d ever been awake during their conversation, he hid it really well. Liam grabs a pan out of the drying rack, towelling it off.

 

“You don’t have to do that” Theo says to him. He just shrugs turning his head towards Mason and Corey, who are discussing their plans to head to the beach later today. Corey asks Theo if he wants to come with them.

 

“Thanks” Theo says, glancing quickly at Liam. “But I’m working a double shift at Bottlefish. I need to make up my hours since I have to miss Friday nights now.”

 

Liam’s heart aches for him. He would be spending his morning relaxing at the beach with his friends, whereas Theo would have to work his ass off scraping together all the money he could get.

 

“So you’re staying with Mason until a room opens up?” He asks.

 

“Yeah” he says absently, scrubbing at something sticky on the bottom of a pot.

 

“What are you going to do when you can’t have a room here anymore?” He really hopes he’s coming across as a concerned friend and not the boy in the van last night who made the comment about a box.

 

“Tracey wants me to move in with her, she should have her own place by December. She just has to...It’s complicated.” He finishes.

 

“Complicated how?”

 

Theo looks up from the sink, giving Liam a warning glance. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

Corey either doesn't see or doesn't care about his warning look. “The main issue is Josh. Tracey’s boyfriend. He’s one of Theo’s best friends too but he doesn’t trust Theo alone with her, not after they made out that one time” Corey laughs, holding his stomach. Liam feels like there’s a story there. Theo turns his head towards the other boy, raising his eyebrows playfully.

 

Liam should be glad Tracey is giving him a place to stay. He _is_ glad, but he can’t seem to let go of his jealousy. He knows how Josh feels.

 

Theo leaves the room, tugging on Corey’s hair as he passes jumping out of the way when the boy tries to smack his shoulder in response.

 

“Let’s get going, I don’t want to waste all day here” Mason proclaims. Liam can’t think of a good enough excuse to hang around until Theo gets back, so he follows them out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Sunday is the Geyer family lunch day, they always eat out at some place in town. Today his step-father has chosen Bottlefish. Just his luck. Bottlefish is one of the biggest restaurants in Beacon Hills. It has lots of waiters and waitresses, just because Theo is probably working tonight, doesn’t mean he’ll even see him there.

 

“So, how was your game Friday?” His mother asks once they’re seated at the table, leaning forward to fix the collar of his shirt.

 

“Not great. We won, but um..Hayden and I broke up.” he says pulling out of his mom’s reach, flattening his own collar.

 

His mom’s jaw drops. “Oh no, honey! How are you feeling about it?”

 

“It’s for the best. I love her but I’m not in love with her” he shrugs, he doesn’t want to spend too much time on this topic, scared of what he might let slip about Theo.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Geyer. Mr Geyer.” Theo announces in a tone even brighter than his pleasing-the-elderly one he’d used yesterday. “I’m Theo, i’ll be your server today.”

 

Theo looks down at him, as his family peruse the menu. “You look beautiful in blue” he says so quietly, Liam almost doesn't catch it.

 

“What wine would you suggest?” his stepfather asks.

 

“David, he’s only seventeen” his mother says shaking her head fondly.

 

“No, it’s okay” Theo moves behind his dad, walking him through the wine list. He rattles off characteristics off various red and white wines. Theo was good at this.

 

“How do you know all of this?” His mom asks, an impressed look on her face. “I hope it’s not from experience at the age of _seventeen.”_ He gave his mom a small smile, leave it to her to fuss over someone she doesn’t even know.

 

“I don’t have a good answer for that” Theo says, looking more unsure than Liam has ever seen him.

 

His step-dad chuckles. “That _is_ a good answer.”

 

“Are you all ready to order?”

 

Good. Theo must want them out of here as much as Liam wants to get out of here. He doesn’t want his parents to say anything that’s going to embarrass him.

 

After Theo takes their orders, he moves onto the next table. His mom fixes him with a knowing look, he squirms under her gaze.

 

“Is he the one you’ve spoken about before? The mascot from your English class?”

 

Liam’s eyes widen, looking over to the table Theo is serving. He lifts up the bread basket pulling out a roll before passing the basket onto his dad.

 

“Yeah, maybe I’ve mentioned him once or twice” his mom lets out a cackle of laughter at that.

 

“He’s cute! Is he going to the dance with anyone?” She raises her eyebrows at him.

 

"I think you're a little old for him" he jokes through a mouthful of food. Carefully swallowing the chunk of roll, he finally says. “I might ask him.”

 

His mom reaches out grasping his step-dad’s hand, her smile growing even wider. “I think that would be a very nice idea.”

 

As Theo rounds the corner balancing a tray with a wine bottle and an ice bucket, Liam realises his mouth is hanging open. He shuts it quickly, puffing out his cheeks slightly

 

Theo doesn't look at Liam once as he places the ice bucket down and opens the bottle of wine, pouring out two glasses. “Is this okay for you both?” he asks nervously.

 

“It’s perfect” his step-dad nods.

 

“Anything else I get for you?” he asks, still avoiding Liam’s eyes.

 

“No, you’ve done plenty dear. Thank you” his mom smiles up at him.

 

About twenty minutes later Theo arrives back at their table with their meals. His nervousness hasn’t subsided any, his hands are shaking as he places the plates down. He looks like an accused murderer waiting to find out their sentence.

 

He watches as Theo folds up the tray stand, hurrying off towards the kitchen. Liam frowns, worried about him. He excuses himself following the path that Theo had taken moments before, winding through the tables. When he reaches the door to the kitchen, he hesitates. Looking around to see if any restaurant staff are watching, he notices there’s a girl behind the bar staring him down. She looks a few years older than him, and a lot like Theo. It must be his sister. She holds his gaze, like she’s not surprised to see him here. She nods her head once, telling him to go on.

 

He sweeps into the kitchen, moving fast. If anyone wants to throw him out, they’ll have to catch him first. He makes a beeline towards an open door at the back of the room, he assumes it’s where the staff take their breaks.

 

Outside feels like another world, it was a warm night but compared to the heat of the kitchen, it feels 10 degrees cooler. The smells from the all the restaurants on the street, mix in the air, making Liam hungry.

 

Leaning with his arms crossed against a railing wrapped with twinkling fairy lights, is Theo. He spins around when he hears footsteps. “Liam” he exclaims sounding startled. “What are you doing back here?”

 

Liam keeps walking until he’s close enough to wrap his arms around him. Theo doesn’t move, his arms held stiffly by his sides.

 

“Hug me back” Liam whines into his shoulder. “You don’t always have time to run to your truck for the cyclone costume.”

 

Obediently he slides his arms around Liam’s waist, nestling his face into his neck with his mouth just below his ear. He takes a half-step closer, pushing his leg in between Liam’s thighs. The heat from his body radiating through to Liam’s.

 

His arms tighten around him so Liam returns the gesture, tightening his own hold on the boy. They’ve never hugged before - not when one of them wasn’t dressed as bad weather, anyway. Liam regrets doing this now, Theo’s body feels so good against him. His breath huffs softly against his ear, sending shockwaves to Liam's crotch.

 

Without warning, Theo releases him and takes a step back. “Sit down” he says, sinking onto the bench, patting the space beside him.

 

Liam sits closely, his knee touching Theo’s. “Will I get you in trouble for being back here?”

 

“Nah, nobody gets in trouble for anything out here.”

 

“Ah” that must be the reason there are so many stories about Theo hooking up with people at work. “Why are you so weird and nervous tonight?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here tonight. I saw you come in, and I haven’t been able to think straight since.”

 

He’s looking into his eyes, admitting that he likes him. Liam’s gaze drifts to the stubble on his cheeks then down to his lips, his lips look really soft. He slides his hands into Theo’s, he hears him swallow audibly at the contact.

 

“I’ve learned to read people from working here, I’m really good at it but you’re jamming my radar or something because I have no idea what you’re thinking.”

 

“Sorry” he says softly, as Theo pulls his hand out from under his. He stands up, pacing back and forth. He turns to face Liam, opening his mouth to speak. The loud vibrations of his phone stop him in his tracks.

 

He pulls it from his back pocket. “Really? Now?” he mutters to himself, ignoring the call and placing his phone back.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, panicked. “Who is it?”

 

“My mom” he says with loathing in his voice.

 

“In Arizona?” he double checks.

 

“Yeah”

 

“You don’t answer her?”

 

“No.”

 

Liam realises something. “That night on the bus, she called you?”

 

He looks up at the overhead light by the door, trying to remember. “Yeah.”

 

“Does she call you a lot? When was the last time you spoke to her?” Liam decides asking more than one question at a time, is the way to go since this conversation is like pulling teeth.

 

“I’ve not spoken to her in over a year, since I left Arizona.” when Liam gapes at him, he adds “she only wants money.”

 

Liam’s having a hard time understanding Theo’s world. “What if she wants something other than money?”

 

“She’d call my sister. I know what you’re thinking but i’m just done with her. I mean, I voluntarily came to live with my dad as soon as he got out of prison. That’s how bad things were with her.”

 

Liam frowns at him. “Wait. I thought you _had_ to come live with your dad because your mom couldn’t handle you anymore?”

 

He huffs out an exasperated sigh. “Who told you that?”

 

“Several people. Corey for one.”

 

He narrows his eyes at Liam. “I may have told Corey that when I first moved here, before I really knew him. My first day here, it had already gotten around school that my dad was in jail. Assholes were picking on me so, I hit first so that nobody would hit me. It worked a bit too well and I got this stupid reputation for being trouble.” He puts his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated moan. “Fuck everyone.”

 

Liam has heard him say this before but he’s never sounded quite so lost.

 

He looks down at him. “Everyone except you.”

 

Liam stands up walking over to him, he’s staring at the floor again. Liam places his hand underneath his chin, tilting it up until he looks at him.

 

“My parents both really like you, if that counts for anything” he says breathlessly. Theo removes Liam’s hand from his face, holding it loosely between them. “I’m very impressed with your waiter skills. I had no idea you were so good at your job, you never pull out all these stops when I’m here without my parents.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re a shitty tipper” he smiles softly.

 

Liam takes both of Theo’s hands in his own. “You know, your parents have a legal obligation to look after you until you turn eighteen.”

 

“Well I’m about to turn eighteen, so it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“You don’t turn eighteen until March twentieth, Theo”

 

He raises his eyebrows. “Why do you know when my birthday is?”

 

“I-I just do” he blushes, he knows everyone’s birthday who’s important to him. “Did your dad kick you out or did you just leave?”

 

“I left” he says darkly.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it” he says so vehemently that Liam doesn’t dare push it.

 

“You should talk to someone. One of the counsellors at school, maybe”

 

“No! That guy is weird”

 

“Not the one with the mutton chops. The nice one, Ms. Malone. Go in and tell her whatever you don’t want to tell me. You obviously need to tell _someone_.” He reaches up to rub Theo’s shoulders, his fingers kneading the soft notches next to his shoulder blades. “You’re a big ball of stress.”

 

He sighs appreciatively, letting his head drop forward, a few strands of his hair tickle Liam’s face. “No” he groans.

 

Leaving his hands on his shoulder, he stills his movements. “Promise me you’ll go see her and there’s more where this came from.”

 

“Okay” he says instantly.

 

He makes a few more circles with his fingers, enjoying the way Theo falls apart underneath his touch. “I should get back to the table. My food’s probably cold by now.” he laughs. “Are you working tomorrow?”

 

“Yep, all day and night”

 

“Maybe i’ll come by and see you..”

 

“Do” he says. “I’ll see you then” he doesn’t smile exactly but he looks a lot less tortured than when Liam first arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, while brushing his teeth, Liam has an epiphany. He _really_ wants to take Theo to the stupid homecoming dance. He’s determined to find somewhere to hold it by the end of the day.

 

Heading into town, his first stop is Bottlefish. He hadn’t counted on turning up during their two-for-one brunch offer, the place is packed. Theo grins brightly at him when he walks through the door but customers keep flagging him down, it takes five minutes for him to make his way over to the doorway. He tells him he can’t talk right now, Liam totally understands so he leaves him to it. Their brief encounter has him smiling all the way down the street.

 

He spends hours walking into every store, asking the people behind the counter if they happen to have a suitable space. Most of them say no, or they’re fully booked or the space is too small.

 

Eventually, someone tells him about a burlesque club on the other side of town who have a fantastic private space. When he arrives at the club, he’s dubious about being able to convince the owner into letting them hold a high school dance here but he pushes through the door anyway.

 

After speaking to the bartender, who turns out to be the owner, he’s led up to the second floor. The room is huge, the open dancefloor is practically made for homecoming.

 

“You can use this room. In fact, I’ll even offer to shut the whole place for the night, so we don’t have the barflies drinking amongst all you young innocents”

 

“You would do that for us?” It seems too good to be true.

 

“I’m a graduate of your fine institution” he laughs. “If you can convince the school to hold homecoming in a gay burlesque bar, then you deserve to have your homecoming here.”

 

Liam didn’t even realise this was a gay bar but hearing someone else say it outloud makes him think he is going to have a fight on his hands.

 

* * *

 

He spends the rest of the night working on a pitch for Ms. Martin. The student council have already paid deposits for a DJ and caterer, if they cancelled now, students would lose out on money with nothing to show for it. The more responsible thing to do would be to move the venue.

 

His speech is perfect, the only possible way it will fail is if Ms. Martin doesn’t like the idea of it being held in a burlesque bar. Or, if she does approve it but then a parent complains about it. Their small town is pretty accepting overall but there was that _one_ time way back in eighth grade, where someone kicked up a fuss over their kid being taught about evolution. So, it’s hard to tell what will happen.

 

His mind starts to spiral. If someone complains, it could lead to a petition. If people shared the petition, it could go viral. If it went viral, their school and town would get a reputation as being judgemental and backwards. And it’d be all Liam’s fault.

 

He curls up in a ball on his bed, wondering why he even wanted to do this in the first place. When his mind gets tired of overthinking, he pictures Theo’s face. It seems to have a calming effect on him.

 

He wants to ask the boy to the dance but what proof is there that Theo even wants to go with _him?_ Sure he had been sweet last night, he’d admitted to being flustered when he’d seen him. He’d acted like he wanted Liam to visit him today but he still hasn’t actually asked him out on a date. There are a lot of things Liam doesn’t understand about Theo but one thing he does know for certain - Theo goes after what he wants. Maybe Liam’s been imagining his side of the attraction?

 

* * *

 

“I hope your paper for Crime & Punishment turned out well sweetie, I know you were struggling with it last week.” His mom says smiling at him on her way out the door. Liam inhales sharply. He’d completely forgotten about it.

 

When he gets to school, he sees Mason and Corey sitting on a bench near the entrance. Mason’s talking closely into Corey’s ear, his dark eyes shining in the sunlight. Corey has a mischievous smile on his face, laughing about whatever it is Mason’s telling him.

 

The bell rings, calling everyone to class. He watches as everyone around him disappears into the school building. Liam has to go inside too, to face Mrs. Alting with no paper. He doesn’t have the best marks in his year but he’s never gotten a zero before either.

 

He starts walking aimlessly, his History class is in the other direction but he can’t picture himself there right now. Eventually he comes to a stop. Ahead of him, Theo steps out into the hallway closing a door behind him. When he sees Liam he freezes with his hand on the doorknob, his face flushing pink.

 

Liam looks at the nameplate on the door, understanding why he feels caught out. ‘ _Ms. Malone - School Counselor.’_ Theo is always quick to recover though, in a matter of seconds he no longer looks self-conscious. His reaches out, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders. “Woah, what’s wrong?”

 

Liam flings himself against Theo’s firm chest. As soon as Theo encompasses him, he tries to pull away again but Theo just holds him tighter. “Shhh. Tell me what’s wrong and we can fix it.”

 

He laughs at the idea of Theo, with all of his real problems, taking the time to sort out Liam’s ridiculous ones. “I just forgot to write my paper for Mrs. Alting, that’s all” he says shakily.

 

He holds Liam at arms length, looking into his eyes. “That’s a major grade” Liam must look like he’s about to cry because he carries on talking. “Stop. Do you mean you haven’t had time to make it perfect or you haven’t written it _at all_? How many words do you have?”

 

“None” Liam is about to lose it.

 

“ _Stop”_ he says again. “You have your thesis statement, some notes and an outline though right? We did that in class.”

 

Liam nods. “Well that’s your blueprint. All you need to do is fill in the blanks. You have hours to get it done, we don’t have English until second last period. If you write it on a computer and email it to yourself then you can send it to her from your phone, while she’s taking roll.”

 

“I have classes until then, how am I supposed to write it while trying to do class work at the same time?”

 

“You have study hall and lunch” he points out. “All is not lost.”

 

“I was going to talk to Ms. Martin about homecoming during lunch..” Theo laughs at him.

 

“Save your grade today, you can worry about the stupid dance tomorrow.” He rubs his hands up and down Liam’s arms. “There’s plenty downtime during class, when teachers are talking and stuff. You can write some of your paper then too.”

 

“Right..” if he gets even a fifty percent on it, it’d make his overall grade a B- for this grading period. He could live with that.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, snap out of it. Let me tell you what needs to go through your head for the next five hours, until you hand in your paper - Dostoyevsky.”

Liam rubs at his cheek, groaning. “I’m so late for History now. I don’t even have an excuse.”

 

Theo gives him a frustrated look, his eyebrow raising. He must be at the end of his patience with Liam already today. “I’ll write your name in the pass Ms. Malone gave me.”

 

“Theo, you can’t do that. _You_ can’t afford to get into any more trouble.”

 

Shaking his head he grabs Liam’s hand, knocking on the student counsellors door. When they hear her yell “Come in”, Theo opens the door pulling him inside.

 

“Back so soon?” Ms. Malone asks Theo from behind her desk. She notices Liam and says “Oh. Hi there!”

 

“Ms. Malone” Theo says, “this is Liam Dunbar.”

 

The woman walks around her desk coming over to shake Liam’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you. We were _just_ talking about you.” She realises too late that this is wrong thing to say. Her eyes dart to Theo, his cheeks flush, the corners of his mouth stretching outward. He’s embarrassed.

 

“Liam would like to make an appointment with you about stress management techniques.” He says smoothly, despite his pink cheeks.

 

“How about today?” She asks, Liam’s eyes widen in horror.

 

“Not today” Theo says quickly. “It’ll stress him out even more.”

 

Ms. Malone stands behind her desk again, thumbing through her calendar. “How about the Monday after homecoming?”

 

Liam nods dumbly as she write him an appointment card.

 

“Can he have a pass that says he’s been here talking to you? He’s late for History.” Theo asks.

 

Ms. Malone gives Theo the briefest of looks, letting him know she’s onto him but she picks up the bundle of forms anyway, filling one out for him. She slides it across the desk. “If you need to come see me sooner, just stop by and we can figure something out.” She says to Liam, turning to Theo, she adds “And you, _here,_ same time tomorrow.”

 

“Sure thing” he smirks, putting his arm around Liam’s shoulders, steering him back out of the room.

 

“Thank you” he mumbles as Theo leads him down the hall towards his class.

 

“You’re welcome but you should know, I did it mostly for myself. I think this has earned me another shoulder massage.”

 

“Yeah, I’d say so” Liam laughs, he already feels better. He still has a horrible five hours ahead of him but the tightness in his chest is gone, he can breath again. “Did Ms. Malone help you? What did she say?”

 

“Don’t think about that right now. Until 2 o’clock, when you email your paper to Mrs. Alting, your only thoughts are Dostoyevsky.”

 

“Okay-” he stops outside his classroom, Theo stops too. His eyes are still full of concern for Liam. He wants to kiss him. Glancing through the window on the door, he sees his teacher looking out at him. If he kisses him now, he’ll get them both into trouble.

 

Instead he kisses one of his fingertips, reaching it out and rubbing his finger gently over Theo’s bottom lip.  He looks shocked for a moment. As Liam draws his hand back, he nods solemnly. “I know. I feel that way too.”

 

Liam enters the classroom. When he looks back, Theo has already vanished.

 

For the rest of the day, Theo checks in with him in between classes. At lunch he sits down at their table like it’s the most normal thing in the world for him to do. He offers to read over Liam’s mostly finished draft, suggesting small ways it can be improved without making Liam feel like dumb. He doesn’t realise he’s spent so long making the changes that he’s forgotten to eat, until his stomach starts to rumble in English. Theo slips him a protein bar under the desk. That boy has been his lifesaver today and Liam’s never been more grateful.

 

* * *

 

On Friday, Liam ducks out of lacrosse practice a few minutes early. He waits outside his English classroom, glancing up and down the long hallways looking for Theo. Sure enough, he spots him sauntering along with his backpack hung over one shoulder, it seems to be weighing him down.

 

When he notices Liam waiting, is face breaks out in a huge grin. Liam feels like they’ve grown even closer this week, he’s sat with them at lunch every day. People have started noticing _something_ is going on between them. His friends ask him for updates on their situation, at least three time a day. Several members of the lacrosse team have asked him if he’s hooking up with Theo. And yet, Theo still hasn’t asked him out. He’s holding back and Liam isn’t sure why. It’s so unlike him but Liam is enjoying the closeness between them so much that he doesn’t want to push it and scare him off.

“Are you planning on sitting with me today?” Liam asks as he stops next to the opposite side of the door frame.

 

“Well, I only really did that to piss Hayden off so..” he says jokingly.

 

Liam doesn’t laugh though. Theo eyes him carefully as if talking about Hayden is making him as uncomfortable as it is Liam.

 

As the last bell rings, both boys slide into the classroom. The door swings open behind them making Liak jump. Mrs. Althing bustles past them to her desk, she had folders clutched to her chest and a mug of coffee in her hand.

 

Liam slides into his usual seat waitng for Theo to drop down beside him. Liam feels goosebumps rising on his skin as the boy leans in so closely to whisper in his ear, that his breath tickles him. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes” he says without hesitation. “I already told you that.”

 

He glances up making sure Mrs. Alting is occupied before asking his second question. “Will you go to prom with me?”

 

For the first time ever, Liam really thinks about going to their senior prom with Theo as his date. It could actually happen now. The boy would look incredible in a tux, all handsome elegance and dangerous energy. He stops himself from saying yes.

 

“Prom isn’t until April. A lot could happen before then. It’s too soon to give you an answer.”

 

“Excuses, excuses” he says dismissively. “Nothing will happen between now and tonight though so, will you ride to tonight’s game with me?”

 

“I think I have to” he smiles. “I owe you that shoulder massage.”

 

Theo raises his eyebrows provocatively, reaching out to place his hand over Liam’s. “So I heard Ms. Martin shot down your homecoming idea?”

 

“Yep. It’s pretty much a lost cause at this point, if there’s not a solution by Monday then it’s cancelled for good.”

 

When class is dismissed, Hayden crouches down next to his desk. “Will you eat lunch with me today? I was hoping we could talk” she smiles cheerily at him.

 

“All right, just let me do something first.” She walked back to her desk, packing up her things. Liam turned to Theo. He was watching him like he’d heard their short conversation and expected an explanation.

 

“I’m eating lunch with Hayden today” he shrugs one shoulder.

 

Theo nods but his face is void of any expression which is always a bad sign. If he has nothing to say then Liam isn’t gonna hang around. Theo still hasn’t said or done _anything_ since they broke up. As far as Liam’s aware, his crush on the boy is a dead end.

 

He waits in line with Hayden, grabbing some questionable looking pasta. They walk over to a table in a less populated area of the lunch room, placing their trays down.

 

“What did you get on your Crime & Punishment paper?” she asks conversationally, trying to put them both at ease.

 

“A ninety-two” he says happily.

 

“Oh wow” she’s surprised but she looks pleased for him. “You should get Theo to help you with your papers more often.”

 

“What did you get?”

 

“An eighty-nine” she shrugs, picking up her slice of pizza. “So, I wanted to make sure everything is okay with you? I kind of sprung our break up on you.”

 

“Oh. Yeah..yeah I’m fine. I mean, I’m sad because you’re one of the most amazing girls i’ve met in my life but it was something that needed to happen y’know? It wasn’t fair on either of us.”

 

“I’m so glad I met you, Liam Dunbar” she smiles her amazing toothy grin, Liam feels himself smiling back.

 

Hayden leaves lunch early to go to the library so Liam picks up his tray scanning the room for his friends. He’s surprised to see Theo sitting with them even though Liam’s not at the table.

When he approaches, Theo glances up at him. Looking down again without smiling, like Liam wasn’t welcome.

 

As he sits down, pushing a fork around in his pasta, he hears Theo flatly ask “So, was it official student council business she wanted to talk about with you?”

 

“Yes” Liam lies, annoyed at Theo’s tone.

 

“I’ve told you before, I’m really good at reading people. Don’t try to tell me that was about a school dance.”

 

Mason looks at Theo and then at Liam, choosing to say nothing. Liam doesn’t blame him.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Theo”

 

“Get back with her if you want, Liam” he sounds bitter. “I don’t own you and you owe me nothing. Just, don’t lie to me about it.”

 

Mason, Corey and a few other people at the table were eyeing them now. Liam glares at Theo letting him know he’s not impressed with this very public fight. Theo just raises his eyebrows at him, he couldn’t care less.

 

“Hayden and I were together for almost two years.” He says bitingly. “We dated for half a year before you even moved here. The way we broke up didn’t make either of us feel good. I’m not gonna pretend my relationship with her never happened.”

 

The anger behind his eyes faded as he took another bite of his salad. “I get it, just don’t expect me to be polite about it.”

 

He laughed, telling him that was fair enough. It _wasn’t_ fair though. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend when he had no business to be. Instead of prolonging their argument, he watched as Theo reached the bottom of his salad bowl.

 

“What made you go vegan?” Liam asks curiously.

 

He scrapes his chair back across the floor, the shrill screeching sound drawing the entire tables attention. “I’m so tired of people telling me I’m a dumbass for going vegan. I just like animals, is that such a crime?”

 

“I never called you a dumbass.” Liam exclaims.

 

“You didn’t have to.” Theo stands up grabbing his backpack and his empty bowl, stalking away from the table.

 

Watching him go, Liam realises Theo’s partly angry because Liam now knows he’s not as thick skinned as he pretends to be and it makes him vulnerable. That and he’s still pissed about Hayden.

 

Over on the other side of the table, Corey catches his eye. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder he silently asks if he’s going to go after him. Liam shakes his head, returning to his pasta with a sigh.

 

He’s beginning to think that whatever is wrong between him and Theo, it's something that can’t be fixed.


	6. Chapter 6

By the evening, it’s time for the lacrosse game and Liam is eager to try again with Theo. He's waiting for him on the team bus when he hears the rumbling of his truck driving into the lot. He watches as he parks next to Liam’s car. That couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

Theo looks up, his eyes roaming along the windows. Liam stares straight at him refusing to look away this time. A few seconds later, Theo climbs onto the bus wearing gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt, the huge duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He walks along the aisle, stopping right next to Liam’s seat.

 

“Do you need to go put your costume on before we can make up?” Liam asks dryly.

 

Theo glances at the rear of the bus like he’s actually considering it. Liam rolls his eyes. “Go put your bag down. I owe you a massage remember? Or is staying mad at me more important?”

 

“I guess it’s not _that_ important” he admits already moving towards the back seat. He must decide walking is taking too long because he drops the bag from his shoulder, holding it in both hands and throwing it over Gwen’s head, she squeals as it sails over her, landing on the back seat with a loud thud.

 

He sinks into the seat beside Liam. Before the boy has a chance to change his mind or get angry again, Liam grips onto his shoulders, kneading at the tense muscles. He loves the way Theo melts under his fingers like he’s never been touched before.

 

* * *

 

Their game goes really well, they land themselves another victory. The crowd was so pumped about their pending win that they were louder than Liam’s ever heard them before. Liam’s highlight of the night had been when Theo spent his time in the mascot suit trying to direct the school band. Normally, whenever he ventured into the band section, Miss Sadik would chase him away. This time however, everyone was elated enough that she’d obviously forgotten about the many times Theo had hidden disassembled flutes inside the cyclones mouth causing mayhem amongst her band members. He conducted them, giving them queues to speed the music so much that the cheerleaders dissolved into fits of laughter, not even attempting to dance to it anymore.

 

By the time Theo arrives at the locker room after the game, Liam has already finished showering. He grabs Theo’s duffle bag taking it back to the bus for him, remembering to retrieve his t-shirt from the side pocket before heading back outside to wait on him. He throws the t-shirt at him with a smile on his face. Once Theo’s properly dressed, he takes Liam’s hand. Holding it all the way back to the bus.

 

“Would you two hurry up!” Coach Finstock shouts to them from the open bus door, the engine already running. They must be the last two to arrive back.

 

Before they can even sit down, the bus starts moving causing Liam to wobble on his feet. Theo reaches their seats first dropping down next to the window, his back to Liam and his forehead pressed against the glass. He's waiting on Liam rubbing his shoulders, shaking his head he sits down, placing his hands gently by the nape of Theo’s neck.

 

Liam gradually increases the pressure of his touch. His soft, circular hand movements become firmer and longer, his thumbs dragging over the knots. The groan Theo lets out causes Mason and Corey to stand up, looking back at them to see what’s going on. Corey makes a motion with his hand signalling that he should jerk him off. Liam sighs, if Theo had seen him do that he would never let him live it down.

 

Corey was right about one thing though - he did seemed to be giving Theo some pretty intense physical pleasure and he was definitely letting him know it. All the little sounds Theo was making were going straight to his groin. Liam curled one leg up, wrapping it around Theo’s calf as if it gave him better leverage.

 

“Oh god, Liam” Theo says, guttural and appreciatively.

 

“Coach, I can’t get to sleep because Theo and Liam are having sex in their seat.” Gwen shouts from a few seats behind.

 

A loud ‘ _woooo_ ’ echoes around the bus as his team mates turn in their seats to look at them. Theo straightens up slowly, careful that he doesn’t knock Liam to the floor from where he’s still wrapped around him. Tugging his t-shirt over his head, he balls up up, throwing it at Gwen.

 

“Now the shorts” she shouts pausing for a moment before throwing his t-shirt back to him. He bends his head to pull it back on but not before Liam presses a hand against the bare skin of his lower back. The touch makes Theo shiver, Liam loves the way he can make him come apart from the simplest of touches.

 

“Your turn” Theo states, motioning for Liam to turn around. Liam reaches down for his backpack stuck beneath the seat.

 

“Here” he says fishing out the pillow he always brings with him on long trips. Theo takes it, placing it behind his back. He extends one leg along the seat, pulling Liam closer into him by his hips.

 

The minute he places his hands onto his shoulders Liam understands the noises Theo made. He turns to jelly under his fingers, his entire body shakes.  He bites down on his lip to stop himself from making a sound, all it does is turn his groan into more of a squeak.

 

“And you said _I_ was tense.” Theo says, his voice a low rumble in Liam’s ear. “Put your head down.”

 

Liam bends his head lower while Theo kneads a knot by his neck. He gasps when the boy runs his fingers over a sensitive spot. “I wish I could take you top off too” he chuckles, his breath hitting against Liam’s exposed neck.

 

“That could be arranged” Liam mummers without thinking. His face flushes red hot the minute his words sink in. What if Theo wasn’t even trying to be suggestive and he’d just ruined the mood by going too far. He wondered if Theo could feel his shoulders tensing up again.

 

Theo pulls the neckline of his t-shirt to one side, placing a soft kiss onto his skin. Liam trembles. He feels Theo’s arm snaking its way around his waist, drawing him even closer until he’s resting completely against him. The heat from his body is seeping into his skin. Theo takes a deep breath in, Liam’s body rises and falls at the same time.

 

In the silence that comes after, neither of them seem to know what to say. Finally Liam finds his voice. “Hayden didn’t really want to talk about student council business at lunch.”

 

“What did she want to talk about?” Theo asks, his words vibrating through him.

 

“Closure. She wanted to make sure I was doing okay. And she wanted to know what I got on my paper for Mrs. Alting.”

 

“Hmm” Theo lets out a half-laugh. “Was she impressed?”

 

“She thinks you should work on all my papers with me.”

 

Liam can feel him smile against the side of his head at that. “Most importantly, are you impressed with yourself?” Theo breaths tickles his ear lobe, sending chills across his body.

 

“Yeah, I am. Not for leaving it so late to begin with but for managing to destress in the end. Thanks to you.” Every stroke of his skin against Liam’s back made him want Theo more.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you at lunch when I asked about you being vegan. I was trying to get your mind off Hayden and I picked the wrong subject to ask about, I didn’t realise you were so serious about it all.”

 

“Why not?” he asks dropping the seductive whisper, sounding more like his normal self. “I have to eat like, twice as much food to get all my calories now..does that not seem serious enough to you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just..you never take anything seriously.”

 

“I take plenty of things seriously.”

 

“Well it must look a lot like you’re joking then because I’ve never noticed.” Liam laughs quietly.

 

Theo’s sultry tone is back as he whispers “maybe you just don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

 

“Maybe not.” Liam pulls away from him, turning around in his seat.

 

“Don’t go” he mummers.

 

Theo’s right. Maybe even after a year, Liam still doesn’t know him all that well. If he’s as good at reading people as he claims to be then he has Liam at a disadvantage. He turns to sit sideways so he can look into Theo’s eyes. “When did you go vegan?”

 

His eyebrows raise in surprise, obviously not the question he’d been expecting. “Last spring.”

 

“Why?”

 

“My mom pulled some strings and got me an after school job that I didn’t even want, at a slaughterhouse. Who does that right? I didn’t even last an hour. Never looked back after that. I know it probably sounds stupid..”

 

“It doesn’t sound stupid at all. I’d probably still be having nightmares about it if it had been me.” Liam shrugs.

 

He reaches out for Theo’s hand, covering it with his own. Making the first move is hard for him, he’d never really gone out of his way to do it before. Theo rubs his thumb over the underside of Liam’s wrist, watching him.

 

“What happened the day you passed out at school a few weeks back?” Liam winces, he needs to remember to be more tactile.

 

“I had a bloody mary's or two for breakfast and whatever was still in my system from the night before” he shrugs.

 

“You had vodka for breakfast?”

 

“And tomato juice. Which has lots of antioxidants, by the way.” He cuts a sideways glance at Liam. “I know, I know. That’s the day I realised I couldn’t carry on how I was and I had to face some of my problems.”

 

Usually Liam would’ve interjected with some sarcastic comment like _‘oh that’s when you realised you had a problem?’_ but he knows it’s not the time. “What made you decide to sober up? Being in hospital?”

 

“Being in hospital made me realise nobody but me, has my back.” He pushes himself up straight, breaking the closeness between them. Liam leans his head back to see him. He’s the only person on a bus full of people that could look so alone. “Nothing makes you get your act together quicker than total abandonment.”

 

“Do you really believe that?”

 

“I’d have hoped my dad would’ve learned something during his seven years of hard time” Theo says, “but he treats me the way his family treated him. I tried to understand where he was coming from at first but he’s so hell-bent on repeating the mistakes from his past. Somebody had to put their foot down and that person was sadly me.”

 

Liam keeps his mouth shut, choosing to rests his hand onto Theo’s thigh in a comforting grip. The boy’s head falls onto his shoulder and they stay like that for a while. Enjoying the sensation of cuddling against one another.

 

“Y’know Mason actually rode in the ambulance with me that day..” Theo says. Liam nods. He had known that, Theo had passed out near the lacrosse field. Mason had run over, dragging him all the way up the steps to meet the ambulance. He’d been impressed when Mas had told him about his heroics. Up until that point Liam had never heard of Theo being vulnerable, ever.

 

“The first thing I remember after coming around was Mason sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed. He started making small talk, trying to keep me conscious until the nurses came by or something. And the whole time I’m thinking to myself I’ve been such a little _shit_ to this guy and it makes such little sense for me to treat him that way. I mean, I want to _be_ this guy. He has everything I want.

 

“Corey?!” Liam says breathlessly.

 

“No! A future and family” Theo frowns at him for a second before realisation dawns on him. His expression softens. “And then _you_ walked into the hospital room, looking amazing in maroon.”

 

“Ha-ha!” He says sarcastically. “I’d just come from Lacrosse practice, pretty sure I was still wearing my sweaty uniform.”

 

“Yeah, you were” he lays his arm along the back of the seat, putting his hand into Liam’s hair.

 

He smiles at the feel of his fingertips running through the strands of hair by his neck. “You might’ve sworn off substance abuse that day but its not like you changed personalities. You’re incredibly smart and responsible about some things. And then other things, like getting along with _certain_ people, you still act like you’re from another planet.”

 

“I wasn’t a dick to Hayden. I just didn’t care for her.” He shrugs. “Are you trying to say _you’re_ not like that?”

 

“I’ll bite” he says. “What am I smart about?”

 

“Almost everything, as long as it interests you” Theo declares. “Not that you believe it. Is there _anything_ you honestly think you’re good at?”

 

“History” he says quickly, smoothing down the folds in his t-shirt. “I like History. I don’t know how I’ll get a job doing that though.”

 

Theo chuckles but Liam carries on. “You might laugh, but lately every time I fall down on the lacrosse field or I zone out in class. I keep thinking that I don’t want high school to end. It’s partly because I don’t want to leave my friends but also because I don’t have a clue what I’m going to do in the real world.”

 

“Surely Portland has History degrees?”

 

“Yeah, of course but..”

 

“So, go do it and spend four years figuring out what job you can get at the end of it. Life’s too short Li.”

 

Liam smiles at Theo’s gentle encouragement. He pulls out his phone, searching History based courses at Portland State. He looks up seeing Theo still watching him, he slips his phone back into his pocket. He slowly leans in closer to him.

 

Theo’s eyes widen but he doesn’t back away. Liam lifts a hand up cradling his chin, the light stubble scratching his finger tips. His lips part, he has a puzzled look on his face. If Liam thought too much about the expression on his face, he’d have backed away but he was _tired_ of overthinking every little thing. He surges forward, pressing his lips against Theo’s.

 

The boy opens his mouth a little more and Liam sweeps his tongue inside. Theo doesn't back off but he doesn't reciprocate either. _What is happening?_ Liam knows he’s a good kisser, he had plenty of practice at it with Hayden.

 

He breaks the kiss instantly, pulling back to look at Theo’s face. His face is mostly hidden in the shadows so Liam couldn’t gauge the look in his eyes. “I kinda feel like I’m taking advantage of you here which is the last thing I want to do. Do you not want to kiss me?”

 

“I do” he swallows. He actually looks like he’s in pain as he says “I don’t want to get hurt.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that this won’t hurt then” Liam says placing his hand into Theo’s hair. Waiting for Theo to make the first move this time. The boy leans forward and their lips meet again, Theo’s definitely kissing him this time. He pulls Liam closer, deepening the kiss. He bites down onto Liam’s lip, pulling at it with his teeth. Liam opens his mouth wider, letting Theo show him exactly what everyone else has been talking about.

 

Just as suddenly as they started, Theo lets go of him and scoots himself further away. His shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he pants, trying to catch his breath. “We can’t. I want to but...I just know this isn’t going to work out” he says hoarsely.

 

Liam gapes at him. He can't believe this is happening. After a year of Theo pursuing him, flirting with him and everything they’d been through to get to this point.. he's ending it before it even starts. Liam’s confused, was it really all just a game to him?

 

He jumps up, pulling his pillow out from behind Theo and grabbing his bag from the floor. “Liam” Theo says his hand reaching out to circle his wrist.

 

Liam glowered at him. He’s not sure Theo can see his face in the darkness but he definitely knows what the sharp movement of his wrist pulling back means. He shuffles towards the back of the bus knocking Theo’s duffle onto the ground so he can sit down.

 

His phone vibrates. He knows who’s texting him before he even looks. Theo.

 

_‘I told you what you’re smart about but I never got the chance to tell you what you’re stupid about..Me’_

 

Liam types back so angrily his thumbs keep hitting random letters and symbols. He takes a deep breath before trying again. ‘I’m not stupid about you. You lead me on and then shot me down. I’m not playing your games anymore. 3 strikes and you’re out’

 

Showing Theo how much he likes him has been hard for Liam. There are only so many times Liam can go out on a limb like that, only to have Theo cut him off. Liam pictured his life as he was going to start living it: single. He wasn’t going to go after Theo any more. He wasn’t going to worry what Hayden was up to. He would _not_ try desperately to find a date to homecoming. He had great friends, a family who loved him and a busy senior year ahead of him -  he could enjoy it by himself.

 

Liam sits up straighter, peering over the seats. He can see Theo’s face lit up by his phone screen, his thumbs are moving backwards and forwards across his phone, repeatedly typing and deleting everything he's trying to say.

 

* * *

 

About an hour after he arrives home, his phone vibrates on his bed. _Theo._ He steadies himself before opening the texts.

 

_‘3 strikes and you’re out? It sounds like you’re the one playing a game here’_

 

_‘Liam’_

 

_‘Liam, we need to talk about this. You can’t just pretend I’m not here’_

 

_‘Liam please’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me a bit longer than usual! As always, your thoughts and/or criticisms are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter contains some sexual activity. It doesn't go into massive detail but it's there so, if it's not your thing then you might be better off skipping those paragraphs.
> 
> Second Warning - It's my first time writing any sort of sex scene so it's probably not all that great. Don't expect too much from it haha

The next night, Mason calls him after dinner. “What are you up to?” He asks.

 

“Just writing this paper for Mrs. Alting”

 

“On a Saturday night? Have I missed something? I thought our English paper wasn’t due for another two weeks yet..”

 

“It’s not. I just really don’t want to forget about it again. I don’t trust myself anymore, I’ve been too distracted.”

 

“Well, how do you feel about one more distraction? Come hang out with me..I’m so bored!” His friend whines. Liam can never say no to him.

 

Fifteen minutes later he pulls up in front of Mason’s house. He steps out of his car before the realisation hits him that Theo lives here now. What if he’s inside? Liam’s not ready to see him yet.

 

Mason must sense Liam’s crisis because he walks out of the front door, slipping a jacket over his shoulders. “Want to drive around?”

 

“Where’s Corey tonight?” He asks, it’s unusual to see one without the other.

 

“He’s out with some friends..” Mason replies vaguely, seemingly fascinated by the trees outside the window. Glancing at his phone briefly, he looks up at Liam. “Fancy picking Tracey up too?”

 

“Why isn’t she with Josh? How come your boyfriends have both disappeared on the same night?” He eyes the boy in his passenger seat curiously.

 

“Because they’re with _your_ boyfriend.” Mason points out. Liam opens his mouth to say that Theo’s not his boyfriend but it doesn’t seem important right now.

 

“Why are they with Theo?”

 

“He’s their friend and I guess he needed them tonight because of him being so in love with you or whatever.” He says exasperatedly, like this is information Liam should already know.

 

He glances sideways at Mason before concentrating on the road in front of him. He’d driven along here countless times before but suddenly it seemed foreign, his heart is pounding in his ears, his vision blurring slightly. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “He.. he’s in _love_ with me?”

 

“That’s kind of why he moved out of his dad’s in the first place..” Mason says. “His dad found out Theo was super into you and said something he didn’t like-”

 

Liam doesn’t need to ask what had been said, he knows exactly the sort of comment that would piss Theo off. Mason continues talking anyway. “From what Theo says, his dad is very much a ‘it’s cool, as long as it’s not _my_ son’ type of asshole.”

 

The only part of this revelation that surprises Liam, is the timing. “Theo moved out before Hayden and I split up though?”

 

Mason nods solemnly. That means Theo had been into him - seriously enough that even his _dad_ had known about his existence - before he was forced to be the mascot and they’d began toying with each other even more than usual.

 

“Why doesn’t he _act_ like he’s in love with me?” Liam barks out, startling Mason. “I practically threw myself at him yesterday and he pushed me away. Again!”

 

He must sound slightly hysterical because Mason puts his hand on his shoulder. “He’s terrified, Li.” He says as gently as he can. “He doesn’t want to start something with you when he’s certain it won’t work out.”

 

“It’s a bit late for that. He’s already started something” Liam exclaims. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I promised him I wouldn’t” He says calmly. “Corey promised too.”

 

“Where are they tonight?” He demands, taking his eyes off the road to throw Mason a warning look.

 

Mason looks at him hopelessly. “At the beach next to my granddad’s place. You remember the spot we used to go drink beer, sophomore year?”

 

Liam nods, pulling up to the curb in front of Tracey’s. Mason opens the door, looking back at him. “You coming?”

 

Liam shakes his ever so slightly. Mason sighs. “If you’re going to the beach just..don’t argue. I think you could both do with a break from fighting.”

 

“I’ll pick you up later on if you need me to” he says. Mason nods silently, closing the car door.

 

Liam knows he isn’t going to catch Theo by surprise when he shows up at the beach because as he drives away he sees his friend pull out his phone.

 

* * *

 

As he drives the few short blocks to the beach, his mind races with everything that has been happening behind his back. He could hardly comprehend it. _Theo_ was in love with him. He wanted to be with him. But he was afraid Liam would, what? _Break his heart_ or something.

 

Liam turns sharply onto the sandy road leading down to the dunes. He can’t see any cars or trucks parked in the distance. Maybe they’d scattered after Mason had mentioned Liam was heading over. Or maybe, if they were all drinking, they’d walked here instead. Liam really hoped Theo wasn’t drinking.

 

He swung his car into a space, the headlights illuminating a figure. Theo. He was waiting on him arriving.

 

He’s standing on the tip of a sand dune, looking down at the car. Behind him the open space of the beach is partially lit up by the soft moon light. His arms are folded across his chest, his hair looks kind of wavy from the salt water. His eyes are on Liam, and he looks miserable.

 

Liam turns off the engine, plunging them into darkness. Using the light from his phone to guide the way, he stalks over to Theo. The boy’s expression doesn’t change, even when Liam’s standing right in front of him.

 

“Why does everybody in the senior class seem to know what’s happening here, except for me? Is it some big joke?” His voice raising a little more with each word.

 

Theo looks over his shoulder. The guys - Corey, Josh, Lucas and Noah - are sitting in a half circle further down the beach. The sound of the ocean must have muffled Liam’s voice because none of them look in their direction.

 

Theo faces him again. “No!” He says almost desperately, his eyes wide. “It’s just that I’ll ruin your life, Liam.”

 

“Don’t you think that should be my choice?” He shouts. “Do I get no say in it at all?”

 

Theo bites his lip, frustrated. “Come with me” he says, grabbing Liam’s hand. Leading him along the beach further away from his friends.

 

“Are you out here getting stoned or drunk?” Liam calls out to him. “Because I have to tell you, that’s a stupid fucking way to get over someone.”

 

He stops so suddenly that Liam smacks into the back of him. “I told you I quit all of that” he shouts over the roar of the tide. “You never believe anything I say.”

 

“I _have_ believed you” Liam snaps. “That’s the problem. You act like you want us to be together. I bought into it and tried to follow through but _you_ decided all on your own, that you don’t want me anymore.”

 

“I _do_ want-” He pauses, looking over Liam’s shoulder. “Come over the hill” he turns, sliding his feet down one of the dunes. Liam follows. Down here they’re completely hidden from view. Theo pulls Liam towards the ocean until water laps at his sneakers.

 

“You’re getting my shoes wet.” Liam grumbles. Toeing off his own sneakers, Theo throws them out towards the dry sand. “For once in your life Liam, just kick your shoes off.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, slipping his heels from his shoes. Bending down to pick them up, he lobs them in the same direction Theo had just thrown his. Liam is glad he chose to put on jean shorts instead of regular jeans, as he steps further into the sea, the cool tide racing around his ankles.

 

Theo wades further out. Liam slowly follows after him. “My shorts are getting wet now” he says digging his toes into the sand beneath his feet, trying to raise himself up.

The boy turns to him with a mischievous grin. “Well, take your shorts off then.” Liam might have been tempted if he’d given him any reassurance that he wasn’t joking, again.

 

“I thought you were afraid to get too close to me now. _And_ we’re supposed to be mad at each other.. _you_ wanted to talk it out” Liam reminds him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I _do_ want to talk it out but knowing us, we’ll be pissed off with each other in under an hour. Maybe it’d help if you really did take your shorts off.” He smirks.

 

“I will if you take yours off too” he challenges. As Theo starts wading closer to the shore again with a devious look in his eyes, Liam makes a mental note to never use undressing as a countermeasure again.

 

As soon as the boy’s feet are back on the dry sand, he lets his gym shorts drop to the ground. He stands there in a t-shirt and his tight black boxers, his chin tilted up proudly.

 

Liam tries not to stare down. He really wants to look, to gauge the shape and size of him but he knows it’s what Theo expects him to do and he can’t let himself be pulled into this game.

 

Theo snaps him out of his thoughts. “Hop to it, Dunbar. We’re not getting any younger.”

 

Liam carefully makes his way back to shore, standing next to Theo on the sand. He unbuttons his shorts, wiggling out of them. Theo’s eyes roam up and down his body, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip.

 

“The bottom of you shirt is probably going to get wet too. You should that that off, while you’re at it.”

 

Liam’s initial reaction is to be offended that he’s using such a lame technique to get him out of his clothes, but he _wants_ this. And he loves that Theo wants it to. Liam reaches down pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up just enough to show a little sliver of skin before stopping. “You first.”

 

Without a moment of hesitation he lifts his t-shirt over his head, exposing his toned stomach, strong pecs and arms made entirely of muscle. He balls up his top throwing it to one side, not once breaking eye contact with Liam.

 

Liam fumbles with his t-shirt getting an arm stuck as he tries to pull it off. The way Theo is watching him - his jaw hard and his eyes serious - is making Liam very nervous. Theo follows the movement of his fingers until his t-shirt is completely off. His eyes slowly rise up to meet Liam’s. Reaching a hand out he takes the t-shirt from where Liam is wringing it in his hands, throwing it towards all of their other belongings.

 

“Now we’re seaworthy” he says reaching out again, this time for Liam’s hand. Still facing him he backs deeper into the water, pulling Liam out with him.

 

When the water passes above their knees, Theo stops walking but keeps pulling Liam into him until their bodies are pressed against each other in the water. His lips immediately find Liam’s neck, pressing gentle kisses up towards his jaw, his teeth nipping at the skin there. Liam gasps gripping onto Theo, chills run over his entire body. He feels the material of his boxers start to tighten as Theo continues to bite at his neck.

 

“This is why we needed to come all the way out here” he whispers into Liam’s ear, pressing his tongue against the opening of his ear canal. Liam’s fingers dig harder into Theo’s hips as he tries to suppress a moan. “We needed to be away from the other guys. I wanted to tell you how bad I am for you. If you try to pursue this, I’m going to end up corrupting you and you’ll hate me for it. I want you to understand that and feel it for yourself, I’m only good for one thing.”

 

Theo looks deep into his eyes his fingers stroking the waistband of Liam’s boxers. He nods at the boy, telling him it’s okay. Theo slips his hand beneath the fabric, wrapping it around Liam’s throbbing dick, pumping it slowly. He practically purrs in approval at the whimpering sounds Liam is making. His knees feel weak as he collapses his head onto Theo’s chest. He makes sure to stick his hips out so Theo still has enough room to move his hand, he definitely doesn’t want this to end right now. With his free hand Theo lifts Liam’s head back up. “I want to see you” is all he says before bending his head down, giving him a soft, slow kiss. He tastes like salt water and honey. He opens his mouth a little wider allowing Theo to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

 

His hand slides into Liam’s hair, tugging at it gently, positioning Liam exactly where he wants him. Liam moans into the kiss. The tentative boy from the bus is definitely gone. With each minute, Liam gets closer to climaxing, he wants to close his eyes so badly because it all feels too intense but Theo won’t let him. As Theo strokes his hand down, he pulls back his foreskin rubbing a finger over the slit, dragging pre-cum along the length of him. Liam is seeing stars, his breath catches in his throat. He clumsily reaches forward for Theo’s boxers, rubbing the heel of his palm across the hardness of Theo’s cock. The boy sucks in a breath through his teeth as Liam creeps his hand up a boxer leg, taking a hold of him. He moves his own hand in time with Theo’s. Watching the boy fall apart from his touch is enough to send him over the edge. He forces his half lidded eyes to stay open so that Theo can watch his face, as he cums into Theo’s firm grip. Panting heavily he continues to work at Theo. It’s not long before Theo’s hips buck forward, warm liquid coating Liam’s hand.

 

They lean against each other, holding one another up. Theo kisses him hard one last time before stepping away, dropping his hand into the water, cleaning himself off. Liam stares at the sarcastic smirk on his face, he looks smug with his accomplishment. Dipping his own hand into the water he takes a deep, shaky breath. “Was this your way of trying to get rid of me once and for all? Because you have totally fucked that up.”

 

“I’m glad” he says, placing a gentle kiss onto Liam’s cheek. “It was just my one last, futile attempt at saving us both.”

 

They leave the water, redressing with small content smiles their faces. “You could suggest holding the dance here..I know how desperate you are for it to go ahead” Theo says laughing, motioning up and down the beach.

 

Liam pokes him in the ribs. “We’re not allowed to hold it outwith school property, remember?”

 

“Then you could make the lacrosse field look like the beach?” He suggests. “String some lights across the field, bring in some palm trees, turn off the flood lights.”

 

Liam smiles. “I thought of that too” he says. “I mean, I didn’t think of the beach theme but I asked about using the field. Ms. Martin doesn’t want the grass getting ruined. Grass is apparently very expensive and more important than our classes happiness.”

 

“Then we should hold it in the parking lot outside of the field. Here me out..” he declares. “People wouldn’t even have to get back in their cars and drive anywhere after the game. It’s on school property. There’s plenty of room - you could just cordon off a section, where the away team’s buses would park, for example because they’d be gone long before the dance starts. String some lights through the trees that are already there. The weather is supposed to be fine…if the school says no to that idea then they should just admit they really don’t want us to have the dance.”

 

“Theo, that’s an amazing idea. I better text Hayden!” A barely there frown passes over Theo’s face before he’s smiling at him again. “Come on, I’ll give you a lift back to Mason’s.”

 

As he walks around to the passenger’s side of Liam’s car he says “I’m not in Mason’s house anymore, I moved into the B&B.”

 

“Oh, have you?” Liam asks starting the engine. It’s only a short drive to the B&B so Liam doesn’t waste time before saying what’s on his mind. “ _If_ we’re going to do this, Theo-”

 

“Wait, what? _If_?”

 

“-I want to make sure we’re exclusive or whatever, that’s the only way _this_ is happening” he says gesturing between them.

 

Theo is massaging a spot on one of his wrists, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown.  When Liam halts in front of a stop sign, he sees Theo glaring angrily across the car. His heart feels like it’s failing.

 

“ _What?”_ He exclaims, again. “How long did you go out with Hayden?”

 

“Almost two years” he says slowly, wary of where this conversation is going.

 

“And in those two years, did you ever have a conversation with her, to make sure you were on the same page about dating exclusively?”

 

“No” Liam answers meekly.

 

“Then why are you asking me?” He demands.

 

“Because you have a reputation!”

 

“When I wasn’t on the cusp of being with _you._ Don’t think you I’d automatically stop hooking up with anyone else, the minute we got together?” He sighs. “I thought we’d spoken about my reputation anyway..I’d need to be having sex every single minute of the day to sleep with as many people as those rumours say I do.”

“Theo-” he starts to say but gets cut off.

 

“If you really think so little of me, why would you even want to be with me in the first place?”

 

Liam thinks back to the night at Mason’s where him and Corey had almost this exact same conversation. His mind wanders to the missing note, wondering again if Theo had seen or heard more than he let on.

 

Liam drives up to the closed gate of the B&B, rolling down his window to punch in the guest combination. It creaks open slowly but Liam doesn’t shift the car out of park. He turns to Theo.

 

The other boy must have had the same idea because he’s already looking at Liam. “I’m sorry.” They both say.

 

“We’re both stressed out right now. I _know_ it’s not what you meant and I didn’t mean to-” Liam cuts him off with a kiss. His arms wrap around Liam’s waist, moving as close as their seat belts allow them too. He deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling back, placing a series of sweet, lighter kisses on his lips. Liam could stay like this forever.

 

“You better get going” he whispers before kissing him again.

 

“I know” Liam whispers back, his lips lingering on Theo’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts and/or criticisms are appreciated, as always :)


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday morning, Liam shuts his locker door surprised to see Theo leaning with his back against the one next to him. 

 

“Let’s go for dinner tonight” he says. “On me. Although we’ll need to drive to the next town over, Beacon Hills isn’t quite ready for a vegan diet.”

 

“Okay” Liam smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I don’t want you to pay for mine though. I still get an allowance. Besides, you need your money more.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” The corners of his mouth curve upward, flashing pearly whites. “That night your family came to Bottlefish, your dad tipped me a hundred bucks.”

 

“You deserve every penny of it” Liam grins. Theo wags his eyebrows jovially, dipping his head forward to place a chaste kiss onto Liam’s lips. “Follow me to my place after school so I can ditch my car?”

 

“Sure thing!”

 

* * *

 

The restaurant Theo has picked looks effortlessly cool. It’s bright and airy with green velvet booths, gold mirrors hung all along the walls and potted plants hanging from the ceiling.

 

Glancing over the menu, Liam’s impressed. “I didn’t know there’d be so much to choose from. Everything sounds amazing.”

 

“I’m surprised too” he says, flipping over to the next page. “I would never have thought to put some of this stuff together.”

 

After the waitress has taken their order, Theo reaches across the table for Liam’s hand. He slowly rubs at each of his fingers before moving his fingers tips in the shape of a circle onto Liam’s palm. A combination of the touching and the fiery look in Theo’s eyes, sends tingles shooting up his arm.

 

All of a sudden he remembers what Mason had said to him a few nights before. “Mason said you left your dad’s house because of something he said about  _ us _ .”

 

Theo’s eyes widen as he pulls his hand back, placing it into his lap. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Theo” Liam scolds. “If you moved out for yourself then okay, but I don’t want you to argue with your dad about me.”

Theo takes a deep breath, sighing. “It’s not just  _ what _ he said. It’s that he was stone-cold sober, and he insulted me using the one person he’d found out I care about.” Theo brings a hand up to rub at his temple. “A couple weeks back, you came into Bottlefish with Hayden. My sister saw I was upset about it and figured out you were the reason why. She mentioned it to my dad, thinking he’d have an accepting father-son talk with me.” He snorts. “Her intentions were in the right place but..my dad went out of his way to make a comment, not to insult  _ you  _ but to hurt me. People who love each other don’t do that.”

 

Liam nods. “Okay. You don’t want to live with someone who doesn’t love you, I understand that. He is your dad though, you shouldn’t cut him off completely. Maybe the acceptance will come with time.”

 

Theo looks out the window onto the busy street, considering what Liam is saying. Candlelight flickers across his face, glinting off the stubble on his chin. “I’m still going to move in with Tracey come December.” He finally says.

 

“You should. In the meantime though, you need a roof over your head and you need to eat” he says. “You can’t focus on school when you’re worried about things like that. If you’re determined to make a success of yourself then, you have to start taking care of yourself first.”

 

He surprises Liam by leaning forward across the table and kissing him softly, their lips only slightly parted. “That’s exactly what Ms. Malone told me too. I’ll think about it.” He promises as he sits back down.

 

* * *

 

It’s Friday afternoon and Liam is standing on the sidelines of the lacrosse field, waiting for practice to begin. He feels two oversized hands wrapping around his waist from behind. “Have you ever been felt up by a cyclone?” Theo whispers into his ear, his voice slightly muffled by the costume.

 

“I thought you said that wasn’t possible” 

 

Theo hums, pulling a glove off, reaching behind his head for the zip. He struggles slightly so Liam helps him out, pulling the hidden zip down far enough for Theo to poke his head out. The second he’s free he pushes forward, surprising Liam with a kiss. 

 

_ “Get a room” _ Liam hears someone shout from out on the field. Theo laughs into the kiss causing them to break apart. Looking over, Liam can Gabe making suggestive hand gestures as Nolan tries his hardest to stop him. He shakes his head, laughing. 

 

“Why can we never get any privacy in this school?” Theo complains. He zips himself up again, dropping onto the bench next to Liam. A large maroon hand patting the spot next to him. He sits down, smiling to himself as an arm comes up to cover his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Homecoming games always make Liam doubly nervous. There’s a lot more pressure to do well. Beacon Hills have been playing well recently causing some of the team to slack off a little. Now they’ve hit some trouble, they’re still winning but barely. Liam only hopes they can hold on until the whistle blows.

 

Liam gets sacked, hard by a defensive player from the opposing team, bowling him off his feet. Nolan and Gabe are beside him almost immediately, pulling him up slowly. He glances over at the sidelines where Theo’s stopped entertaining the crowd, he’s staring in Liam’s direction. Liam gives him a thumbs up, letting him know he’s fine. 

 

The minute the whistle for half-time sounds Theo strides over to him, his hands moving quickly to the back zip, pulling the costume away from his face. “Are you okay?” He asks his eyes scanning over his body for any sign of injury. 

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me” he replies, slinking his arm around Theo’s waist. It’s a little harder than usual to do with the bulky costume. They stand together as Ms. Martin walks onto the field to announce the Homecoming Court. 

 

Theo moves the head of his mascot costume back into place, running onto the field. He’s never been one to miss an opportunity to upset the status quo. He makes a beeline straight for the homecoming queen, taking her sparkly silver sash and places it over himself, upside down. He steals the homecoming king’s crown, sidestepping Ms. Martin as she tries to grab him. Everyone in the crowd is laughing at his antics. They all love Theo.

 

And, Liam realises, so does he.

 

* * *

 

In the locker room, Liam and Theo are standing at opposite ends getting themselves ready. Liam’s pulse races everytime he gets caught sneaking glances at Theo.

 

Right about now the dance committee and student council would be setting up the parking lot for Homecoming. As he fiddles with the top button on his shirt, trying to get it through the stupid tiny hole he can see Theo lingering in his peripheral vision. His mouth drops open as he looks up. Theo’s standing there wearing a fitted black suit with black satin lapels and a white shirt with a black tie. Any blood left in his brain rushed south at this point. Liam actually felt dizzy as Theo walked closer towards him.

“You look..wow” Liam stutters, still unable to think straight.

 

“Wow yourself. We’re absolutely going to slow dance at some point tonight” He promises, taking Liam’s hand and leading him outside.

 

When the get to the parking lot, the dance is already in full swing. Almost everyone seemed to actually be  _ dancing _ at the dance for once too. Only a few outliers stood stubbornly on the periphery. 

 

They spend most of the dance talking and laughing with their friends. Theo subtle keeping his hand on Liam in some way, he’s not sure the boy even realises he’s doing it. Mason and Corey keep dragging him up to dance. Theo politely declines each and every time. 

 

As a slow song echoes around the parking lot, Theo leans in close to his ear whispering, temptingly. “Dance with me.” 

 

He spins Liam to face him, placing his hands at his waist. Liam melts into his touch. They stay like that just swaying softly in time to the music, holding each other close. Theo makes no attempt to kiss him. And Liam doesn’t ask him to. After a long night of lacrosse games and having fun, Liam is exhausted. All he wants to do now is tuck his head into Theo’s chest and feel his arms around him, until the very last note of the song.

 

“And, that’s it” the DJ’s amplified voice bounces around them. “Thanks everyone and have a good night. Drive safe!”

 

Languidly, like he’s waking up from the best dream, he pulls back from Theo and looks up into his eyes. “I had a really great Homecoming with you.”

 

He pushes the hair back from Liam’s face, his thumb stroking along his cheek. “I really enjoyed the dance, more than I thought I would. If you tell anyone that, I will deny it.” 

 

He kisses him for one long, perfect moment. And then he lets him go. “I’m this way” he says pointing backwards.

 

“I’m that way” Liam says nodding in the other direction.

 

“I’ll see you on Monday then” Theo says already receding into the shadows.

 

As he steps back into the cordoned off area, he sees his mom waving at him. He blinks confused until he remembers she’d offered to fill in as a chaperone. 

 

“Mason said he’s throwing an after party at his house, are you not going?” She asks.

 

“He is. And I thought I had to be home?”

 

His mom looks at him like he’s the biggest fool on the planet. “It’s homecoming, your curfew doesn’t count on nights like this! Go, have fun.” she says shooing him away.

 

As he turned to walk away, swiftly moving to his car, excitement coursed through his body like lightning. He’d get to see Theo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter than usual for you all, while I work out if there's going to be one or two more chapters left until the end. 
> 
> Thoughts are welcome as always :) x


	9. Chapter 9

When he arrives at Mason’s everybody is definitely in party mode. Guys from the team greet him as he enters the house. He maneuvers through the mass of bodies, seeing Hayden leaning against the bottom of the stair banister with a girl he only sort of recognises. She squeals with happiness when she spots him, pulling him into a hug. She’s well on her way to being drunk. He laughs at her high pitched gibberish, telling her to take it easy. 

 

Mason grabs ahold of his arm, dragging him through to the kitchen. Liam tries reaching for the handle of the fridge but he's shoved outside via the patio doors.  Corey emerges from the darkness, smiling menacingly at him.

 

“Walk straight down the path” Corey says, moving inside the house. “Theo’s out back.”

 

“He’ll take you to the B&B, so you can be  _ alone _ ” Mason says playfully, pulling the patio door shut again. 

 

He takes a few unsure steps before turning back. Mason and Corey just wave at him before pointing forwards, telling him to get a move on.

 

* * *

 

Theo unlocks the heavy door to the B&B. “Take your shoes off, if you don’t mind” he whispers over his shoulder.

 

“Are you not supposed to have boys in your room or something?” Liam jokes. 

 

“No, it’s just some of the floorboards are squeaky and I don’t like to wake anyone up.”

 

Liam’s smile grows wider. He slips his feet from his dress shoes, picking them up. Theo leads him up an ancient staircase towards his bedroom. 

 

He closes the door, locking it behind them. “Do you want something to drink?” He asks. “I have water, water and more water.”

 

“Hmm. I think I’ll take a water.”

 

“Good choice” he says disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

Liam lets his eyes wander around the room. There is a huge four poster bed, a dark wooden dresser and a matching wardrobe. The door of the wardrobe is open just a crack, Liam moves it ever so slightly further open, trying not to make a sound. Peering inside he sees just enough clothes to make up a couple of outfits. 

 

He snatches his hand away like he’s been burned as he hears Theo re-enter the room, clutching two plastic cups in his hand. “Something wrong?” He asks handing one over.

 

“I just didn’t expect you to be so neat.”

 

“I may have cleaned up a little” He acknowledges.

 

“You thought I’d end up in your bedroom at the end of the night?”

 

“I hoped against hope that you would.” He sips his water, looking uncomfortable. Now that Liam is here in his room, it’s like he doesn't know what to do with him.

 

Trying to break the tension he hops up onto the mattress, looking at little glass blown figurines on the windowsill. He feels the mattress dip as Theo climbs up next to him.

 

“My dad learned to make them in prison. He used to send me one every year on my birthday. That one was my third birthday” he says nodding to the orange fish in Liam’s hands. “This one was my tenth, I think” he points to a red octopus. “I don’t keep them because of what he means to be now, I keep them because of how they made me feel when I was younger. Like there was someone looking out for me.”

 

“Like a guardian angel” Liam suggests.

 

“One in jail, yeah. My mom always claimed she didn’t have the money to take me to see him. I reckon she just didn’t want to take a little kid into a state prison. An uncharacteristic stroke of brilliance on her part. I never saw him again until I moved here. Before that, it’s like he was dead or something.”

 

Theo sips his water again, not looking at him. Liam sits back on his heels, staring at his pensive face. In the past few weeks, Theo had started to feel like family to Liam. He wondered if Theo felt the same way about him. He almost asks him but he stops with his lips parted as he looks into Theo’s dark eyes.

 

Liam begins unbuttoning his shirt slowly instead, Theo’s eyes follow the movements of his hands with great interest. Liam lays down flat on his back, scooting lower, until he can reach Theo’s belt buckle. They lay side by side like this for a while, kissing tenderly, their hands exploring every bit of exposed skin.

 

“Do you want to-” Theo whispers in between kisses.

 

“Yes” Liam answers straight away, he’s never been more sure of anything.

 

Theo rolls out of bed, padding through to the bathroom, his unbuckled jeans falling low on his hips. He comes back with a tub of lube and a condom in his hands and  _ without _ his shirt and jeans.

 

As Theo climbs back under the sheets, Liam tries to remember how he felt the first time he done it with Hayden. It had been amazing, sure, but it had nothing on how he feels here, with Theo.

 

“What’s wrong? You look sad which is definitely incorrect for this occasion so..maybe we shouldn’t-”

 

He places one finger against his lip, quieting him. He lifts up his hips, reaching his hands under the cover to tug his boxers down. He grips onto Theo’s arm, pulling him down so he’s laying half on top him, forcing him to brace himself above Liam's body on his forearms. His eyes move across his face. “You look beautiful in nothing.”

 

“So would you..” Liam says pulling at the waistband of Theo's boxers. 

 

He laughs, moving over so he can take them off without causing an injury to Liam. “I honestly never thought this day would come.”

 

Liam doesn't want to say ‘me either’ because that might sound insulting. But he thinks it. In the year he’d known, watched and traded insults with Theo, he would never have predicted he’d be spending the early hours of the morning, pressed underneath him. 

 

Somewhere far below them, under the foundations of the building, through all the soil and roots, deep within the earth’s core - Hell has frozen over. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Theo asks gently. Liam nods, smiling. The boy opens the tub of lube, generously coating his fingers. Liam rolls onto his side, chills run all over his body in anticipation. 

 

“I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

Liam winces as he walks into the bathroom, he's still tender. Staring at himself in the mirror, he can see the faint mark from the hickey Theo had given him. He smiles as he runs his finger over it.

 

Theo appears behind him, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You look like you’ve just had sex” Theo says eyeing his hair in the mirror. 

 

“Oh is that so? I wonder how that could’ve happened.” He laughs.

 

“If it’s any consolation, it looks like it was  _ excellent _ sex.” He says with a cocky grin.

 

When their eyes meet in the mirror, the cocky looks falls from his face, replaced by a more serious expression. Liam’s hyper aware of the warmth of Theo’s body behind him now. Tingles race across his chest. 

 

“I love you” Theo says quietly. He takes a step back from Liam, as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. A few more seconds pass before he says anything else. “I love you, with all my fucked up piece of shit heart.” he says more confidently this time.

 

“I love you too” Liam says, his voice cracking.

 

“Will you marry me?” Theo half-smiles.

 

This time the question doesn’t sound as ridiculous as all the other times before, so Liam can't just say yes. “Ask me again when the time is right.” He answers carefully and truthfully instead. Theo nods once.

 

He leads him back to bed. Liam suddenly feels very exposed, he tries to burrow under the covers but Theo pulls them away from his body. Liam laughs trying to make a grab for them but Theo kicks them off the bed completely. The only cover he has now, is Theo’s hand smoothing across his skin. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

 

He takes a deep breath, terrified to tell him. “If we get serious-”

 

“ _ If !”  _ He exclaims. “What do you think just happened here?”

 

“Okay, as we get  _ more _ serious, what happens in May? What are you doing after graduation?”

 

“ _ Oh _ , so you still think I’m not good enough to get into college?” After everything they’ve been through..sarcastic Theo is back. Liam sighs, he thought they'd made more progress than this.

 

Liam had assumed Theo wouldn't be going to college but not because he isn’t smart enough. He just doesn't seem to make plans. E _ ver _ , for  _ anything _ . He doesn’t want to say that out loud though. 

 

“Sorry.  _ Where _ are you going to college? That’s how you’d prefer I ask the question right?”

 

“Yes. And, _ are you nuts _ ? I’m not good enough for college.”

 

Liam grabs the plastic cup from the bedside table, holding it over Theo’s head. “I’m going to hit you with this.”

 

“I might go to culinary school” he says quickly. 

 

“Really?” Liam's not sure whether to believe him. It seems to have come out of nowhere.

 

“Yes.” Theo growls.

 

“Where?”

 

“Oregon.”

 

“Have you gotten in already?” Liam asks.

 

Theo shakes his head. “I haven’t applied yet. I was kinda waiting to make sure you got into Portland State, first.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Liam _had_ been worrying lately, about what would happen between them once high school was over. The fact that Theo would happily move to Oregon to be with him, it lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. But it couldn’t be that simple... “What if we break-up? You’d be stuck there.”

 

“I’m never stuck anywhere” he assures him. “If I get into trouble, I haul myself back out. But, I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me.. if you meet someone smarter then.. you’re bound to meet plenty of people far more interesting than your  _ high school _ boyfriend.”

 

Theo glances sideways at him, the nervous energy radiating from him is almost palpable. “If it seems too stalkerish to you or whatever, I won’t do it. Besides, Portland’s big enough that we’d never have to see each other if you didn't want to. I started thinking about going because of you..but we don’t  _ have _ to date after high school. I don’t want you to feel trapped or...” His words are coming out faster and faster. He’s definitely nervous. “Oh fuck. What have I done?  _ Say something _ .”

 

Liam laughs. “You just surprised me, that’s all. You’ve never talked about culinary school before.”

 

“I can’t afford it right now. I’d need to get a job in a restaurant for a while first, bottom of the barell type stuff and save up. Do a business degree at a community college first or something.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve really thought about it. It's a good plan.”

 

“It’s a plan. I don’t know about it being a good one. Luckily for me, I don’t need my life planned out and structured. If it doesn’t work, I’ll do something else.”

 

“I’d be more inclined to believe that if you didn’t sound so defensive.”

 

Theo watches him, careful not to reveal anything on his face that he doesn’t want Liam to see. His face is devoid of emotion again but this time it isn’t out of anger, it’s fear.

 

“Theo” Liam whispers. “It’s okay to be scared.”

 

“ _ You _ scare the hell out of me.”

 

“It’s a good kind of scared though right?” Liam bites his lip anxiously.

 

“So far, so good” Theo smirks.

 

Liam smiles. “I don’t want to be the one to make you question your culinary goals but I can’t help but wonder if you’re selling yourself short. “

 

He shrugs looking away, but Liam can tell he’s still listening. 

 

“I agree you need to get out of here. You’ve been through so much with your family, it would be good for you to start over somewhere new. I bet you’d be a completely different person once you're away from this place.”

 

“Thanks..I think” Theo smiles, perplexed. 

 

“How are your grades?” Liam asks.

 

“They’re good.” He says. “I mean, I’m no valedictorian..but I have a three-point-seven right now and I’m trying to bring it up.”

 

Liam’s mouth opens in shock. “Theo..”

 

“What?” He smirks.

 

He manages to stop himself from saying what's running through his mind, which is ' _ Holy shit, you’re really fucking smart. I thought you were a total slacker this whole time.'   _ “How are your entrance exam scores?” he asks instead.

 

“High.”

 

“How high?”

 

He chuckles. “Higher than yours.”

 

“Wait a minute, how do you know what I got?” Liam had done surprisingly well on his. Even his own mother couldn’t hide her shock when he’d shown them to her.

 

“I don’t” he says, “but Ms. Malone told me I have the second highest scores in our class, right behind Mason. I actually got  _ higher _ than him on the verbal.”

 

Liam stares at him is disbelief. 

 

“ _ What?” _ He asks again.

 

Liam’s not sure what kind of facial expression he’s making right now but he knows he must look crazy.

 

“Don’t do that to your face” he says.

 

“Theo” Liam sighs, exasperated.  “You have the grades to go literally  _ anywhere _ ..why the hell would you want to follow me to  _ Portland? _ If you want to go to culinary school so badly, you could probably go to New York.. they have some of the best schools for that right? You could speak to Ms. Malone about scholarships on Monday?

 

He eyed Liam thoughtfully, his hand trailing slowly down Liam’s neck, across his chest and finally settling below his belly button. Picking up his phone to check the time, he sighs. “We should probably get dressed before someone comes to check on us.”

 

Liam manages to put on his boxers and jeans before Theo pulls him closer again, planting a kiss on his lips. “Liam Dunbar, this has been the best night of my life.”

 

“Mine too.”

  
  


If only Liam had known what was about to happen, he’d have made sure they never left Theo’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

As they walk back into the party, navigating their way through the crowded rooms, Mason grabs onto both of his arms. “I need to borrow him for a minute.” He says to Theo, pushing Liam back towards the kitchen.

 

“Bring me back a soda?” Theo calls out after them.

 

“So..” Mason smiles maniacally.

 

“..what?” 

 

Mason rolls his eyes. “Did you..y’know, seal the deal?”

 

Corey shakes his head at his boyfriend. “It’s not a business transaction, Mason.” 

 

“I see now how Theo scored higher than you, on his verbal” Liam laughs. 

 

After filling them in on everything that happened - going into as little detail as his friends would let him get away with - he grabs two sodas from the fridge, making his way back to Theo.

 

He sees him sitting mutely in an armchair, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown and his hand covering his mouth. It gives Liam an uneasy feeling. 

 

Guardedly he walks over, stopping directly in front of the chair. Theo glares up at him, anger showing in every line of his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks breathily.

 

Theo stands up from his chair, pulling a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. Liam knows what it is before he even opens it up. He can clearly see Corey’s drawing of a dog staring at him from the page. 

 

“I-I lost that. Did you find it stuffed down the side of the chair?” He asks carefully.

 

He stares silently, shaking the piece of paper in his hand. “I’m your  _ experiment _ ? I’ve been upfront with you this whole time and you’ve just been lying to me?”

 

“You don’t understand.” Liam says quickly. “I’ve been curious about you for a while and not just because Hayden broke up with me.”

 

“Curious? So you  _ are _ just using me?” He repeats. “You thought it’d be hilarious to fuck around with me, knowing that I’ve had a crush on you since I moved here, is that it?”

 

Liam’s jaw drops. He’d like him since he first moved here? “I-I didn’t know that.”

 

“Bullshit, Liam. Mason would’ve told you.” He snarls.

 

“He didn’t” If Mason knew then it explained why he’d been so keen on throwing him together with Theo.

 

“Corey told you then..” he says next.

 

“No, he didn’t.” Liam shakes his head. “Corey can keep a secret.” He wishes one of them  _ had _ told him. This information would’ve been useful to have a couple of weeks ago.

 

Realisation dawns on Theo’s face. “It all makes sense now. When I talked about following you to Portland, you looked at me like I had three heads or something.”

 

“Because I’d never thought about it before, Theo.”

 

“I’ve thought about it for a  _ year _ ” he says sharply. “Do you even think we  _ have _ a future? Did you ever?”

 

“That’s not fair.” Tears sting at his eyes.

 

“You know what’s not fair? I’ve been straight with you this whole time. Everything I’ve said, I meant. Like when I told you I loved you..” His voice breaks on the words. “There was no hidden agenda or game there. I never wanted to be your little experiment, or your rebellious walk on the wild side, or your favourite mistake.” He blinks hard, Liam can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I can’t even look at you.”

 

That hurts more than anything else he’s said so far. Theo’s the one who  _ always _ looks at him, even when no-one else is.

 

Theo stomps off through the doorway, shouldering people out of his way. Liam stands shocked for a moment before taking off after him. The crowd of people don’t seem to disperse for Liam, the same way they had for Theo. By the time he reaches outside, all he sees are the glowing tail lights of Theo’s truck driving down the path.

 

Liam turns slowly, the figures of people around him blurring. He manages to make out the shape of Corey standing in the threshold, holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Theo must’ve shoved it at him on his way out the door. Liam props himself up against the door frame, his breathing laboured. How can he possibly fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..don't hate me, please.


	10. Chapter 10

"He’ll be back here in the morning” Mason assures him. “I promise. He never misses work.”

 

Mason, Corey and Liam are sitting on the low wall surrounding the mermaid fountain in the garden of the B&B. The party is winding down, and so were his friends by the looks of it. They're sat with their elbows on their knees and their chins in their hands. 

 

Liam feels emotionally drained. He can hardly hold his head up and he has a ringing in his left ear caused by spending the past fifteen minutes crying through frustration. And heartbreak.

 

He waited around hoping Theo would reappear to give him a comforting hug. Or even to drag out their _awful_ argument. He’d settle for anything right now, just to have Theo here with him.

 

But he knows Theo isn’t coming back. Not tonight anyway.

 

“Why didn’t either of you tell me that Theo's had a crush on me for over a year?” Liam whispers, his voice croaky from underuse. 

 

“I’ve only known for a couple of weeks” Mason says, holding his hands up. 

 

“He told me two months ago but he swore me to secrecy” Corey tilts his head sympathetically. 

 

One year. 365 days. Thousands of times he’s called Liam names, pulled him into his lap or made jokes. All that time, he hadn’t been bugging him for a laugh. He’d been flirting and hoping Liam would flirt back. Knowing Liam was with Hayden must’ve been torture for him. 

 

“If it’s any consolation, he hates me too now.” Corey smiles sadly. “We should never have tried to push you together. It’s just..he was so smitten with you and it was making him completely miserable. And, once I started paying more attention, it seemed like you were into him too.”

 

“Whether you wanted to admit it to yourself or not.” Mason chimes in.

 

“I was...I am.” Liam sniffles.

 

“You’ll sort it all out and get back together. I know it!” Mason says soothingly. “He just needs a little time, that’s all.”

 

“You have to understand - Theo’s lost more than just a boyfriend here. He’s lost himself. You shouldn’t get back together with him just because you feel sorry for him. He’d hate you forever if he found out that's the reason and you’d resent him in the long run, it’d make everything worse. But if you  _ really _ do love him - which I think is the case - then you can’t let that go just because you’re both stubborn.”

 

“I  _ do _ love him but he doesn’t want me back” he mutters. “You didn’t see the way he was looking at me.”

 

“We  _ have _ seen the way he looks at you,” Mason interjects. “That’s our whole point.”

 

In the silence that follows, Liam wonders what would’ve happened two years ago, if Beth hadn’t overheard him telling Mason about his crush on Hayden. She wouldn’t have known Liam liked her and she never would’ve asked him out. Then when Theo moved to town a year ago, he would’ve been single. He’d have asked him out. Liam would’ve said no, of course but Theo wouldn’t have given up so easily and eventually he’d have said yes. He would’ve lost his virginity to Theo instead of Hayden. And none of this mess would’ve happened. 

 

He eyes slip shut, suddenly very heavy. The last thing he vaguely remembers is his friends carrying him to Mason’s car then driving him home.

 

* * *

 

Liam slept until noon. After he awakens he lays in bed for another hour, just staring at the ceiling praying he’ll fall back asleep. He doesn't want to think about everything that happened the night before.

 

The bright streaks of sunlight leaking into his room through a gap in the curtains ruins any chance of that. Liam glances out at the deep blue sky, maybe a jog through the preserve would help clear his mind. 

 

A soft knock sounds at his door. A second later, without waiting for permission, the door opens revealing his mom. 

 

“Mason’s mom just called…” she says gently. Liam sighs in response. 

 

His mom sits on the edge of his bed, rubbing his shoulder vigorously, like she’s trying to rub some life back into Liam. Slowly he drags himself further up, sitting against his pillows. 

 

“Oh honey,” she says wiping at his tear stained cheeks. “Maya called because she was worried about you. Mason told her what happened last night. She wanted you to know that Theo moved out this morning.”

 

Liam shoulders tense up. “Did she make him leave because of me?” he asks, his voice nothing more than a shaky whisper.

 

“Oh no, nothing like that. He  _ chose _ to go back home to his dad’s house. He’s still going to be working for her in the mornings.”

 

“Oh” Liam’s relieved he eventually showed up at Mason’s last night  _ and _ that he’s finally going home.

 

His mother pats his knee through the covers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You never told me what happened between you two? You both looked so happy at the dance..” she says cautiously. 

 

“We broke up.” Liam says, his voice strained. 

 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry” She sounds sad for him. 

 

Liam is so angry with himself he can’t even feel anything else anymore. He flops himself back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

 

"Do you want to talk about it? What happened?" 

 

“He stuck by me through a lot” he says meekly. “I made a stupid mistake and now he won’t talk to me. I guess there’s only so much he could stand.”

 

She brushes the hair from his face. “Well I, for one, am confident you can solve this problem. You are a smart, strong willed, kind hearted and determined young man. You can fix this.”

 

* * *

 

At around four-thirty in the afternoon, Mason surprises him by showing up in his driveway with his car.

 

“What’s up?” Liam asks. 

 

“Come with us downtown, we’re going to watch the marching bands first competition of the year.”

 

“Mmph. I don’t really feel like seeing anyone” he shrugs. 

 

Mason raises an eyebrow at him. “But I have things to give you, and to tell you. You'll have fun, I promise.”

 

That does it for him. His time with Mason and Corey would be drawing to a close next year. He needs to enjoy every second while he can.

 

As soon as they set off in the car, Mason tells him to open the glove box. Inside, amongst the scattering of handbooks and forms, is a small grey satin pouch. “This is for me?”

 

“Yep. It's from Theo’s  _ dad _ ” He looks away from the road just long enough to give Liam a wide eyed stare. 

 

“Theo’s  _ dad? _ What the hell..it’s not dangerous is it?” He pours the contents of the pouch onto his lap, wishing he’d been more careful when he sees what’s inside.

 

A little glass tornado with arms and legs, stares up at him. It’s coloured like Theo’s mascot costume.

 

“Theo brought it over” Mason says. “His dad made it out of the blue, it’s to say sorry about what he said and sorry about the fact you found out.”

 

Liam’s not sure how to feel. “It sounds like him and Theo had a heart-to-heart.”

 

“They did. I don't think they're all the way there, but it's a step in the right direction.”

 

Liam’s stomach twists into knots. He can’t bear to hear anything more about Theo. 

 

The parking lot at the stadium where the band contest is taking place, is littered with cars and buses. Mason cruises slowly until he spots a space next to their school’s bus. 

 

Liam climbs out of the the car, taking in his surroundings whilst Mason gives Corey a call to find out if he’s here yet. 

 

“Theo’s here” he mumbles. He’s not sure whether he’s speaking to himself or Mason. 

 

He watches Theo in his mascot costume, bouncing along underneath the bus windows, highfiving members of the marching band. 

 

“Hey cyclone,” Mason shouts over at him. “Your boyfriend’s looking for you.”

 

Theo turns to look at them, he seems frozen to the spot. It makes Liam want to jump back in the car, refusing to get out again until Mason takes him home. But then Theo is loping towards him, his maroon arms outstretched. 

 

Liam crashes into his chest as his arms envelope him. He squeezes him tightly, lifting him off the ground. Liam never wants him to let go. The cyclone is always nice to him though, he knows better than to read too much into it.

 

When Theo finally puts him down, he says “Thanks for this-” he opens his hand showing off the glass cyclone. “Or thanks to your dad, I guess.”

 

He nods, making the entire top half of the costume move up and down.

 

“I’m so sorry about last night” Liam proclaims. Theo hugs him again. “I don’t want you to act like everything’s okay between us in costume, when you’re actually still mad.” 

 

Theo just shrugs. 

 

“Well it matters to  _ m _ e,” he says. “You have a hard time showing me how you feel when you’re not in costume. I have a hard time showing you how I feel  _ at all _ . It might’ve taken me a while to figure it out but, _I love you_ with all my heart.”

 

Theo places his gigantic gloved hand over his own heart then he turns around gesturing to the zip. Liam pulls it down for him, far enough that his head and shoulders are out in the open. Theo’s hair looks unruly and his eyes are sparkling, they look more blue than grey today.

 

Looking deep into Liam’s eyes, he whispers. “Say that again, now I’m not in costume.”

 

“I love you” Liam says brightly. “With all my heart.”

 

He puts a gloved hand behind Liam’s head, pulling him closer. He feels Theo’s lips against his own, his hand drops onto his shoulder, skimming his arms before settling on his waist. It sends little shivers of pleasure through Liam’s body. He gasps into the kiss and Theo takes the opportunity to deepen it, groaning ever so slightly. 

 

Liam can feel himself getting breathless and lightheaded. His heart is hammering in his chest. He draws back just enough for warm air to slip between them, Theo’s surprised sigh brushing against his mouth. 

 

The cat calls from the band members, bring Liam back to reality. Alerted by the commotion, Miss Sadik climbs down the steps of the bus. “Mr Raeken, Mr Dunbar, do I really need to remind you both that this is a school function?”

 

“No ma’am” Liam calls out.

 

“We’ll get back to  _ this, _ later tonight” Theo whispers knowingly in his ear. Pulling his costume back into place. 

 

Theo takes his hand, it’s a little awkward thanks to the size difference of Theo's gloves compared to Liam’s normal, human hand but Liam swings his arm happily anyway causing Theo to laugh loudly. It might just be Liam’s new favourite sound. 

 

As they walk towards the stadium, in the dull orange glow of the late afternoon. Liam wonders if they’ll all be able to sit with Theo and the band instead of as spectators. He sighs contentedly knowing they’d find a way to be together. They always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's all over. Hopefully this puts you all back together again.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you like how it ends!


End file.
